Legend of the Nephilim
by melony922
Summary: *complete* In a world where demons and humans coexist in peace, a secret war battles in the shadows threatening to expose a race kept secret since the begining of creation. Prologue explains better. sesskags warning: will have lemons. Please R&R.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.

WARNING: This fic will be rated M for mature, so if you are unable to handle foul language, violence or adult sexual content please do not read. Also this fic will have biblical and other religious content pertaining to angels and demons that I will also use for plot purposes, it is in no way a reflection of my religious beliefs nor is it my intent to suggest that the content used is factual. I am simply using common beliefs and myths to create a story. I mean no insult or insinuation in doing so, so please do not take it as such.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an ancient time ruled by the great Kami's all that existed were the gods and their initial creations; these creations were given the honored name of Angels. These angels were created to resemble and altered version of the Kami's themselves and were also able to transform into beautiful creatures with wings of clouds.

These magnificent beings were also given amazing powers by their creators and were taught how to command the elements. They were very powerful beings and they lived along side their creators in happiness for centuries.

The Gods decided to create another race of beings after many centuries with the angles. Their creations were made to resemble the creatures of the earth and, unlike the angels who all held the same strength of power, the demon's powers varied in strength. Some were incredibly strong others were not. .

They were sent to live on earth while the Kami's watched their newest creations from afar, not letting the angels and demons mingle. Angels watched from the heavens but the demons held know knowledge of the Kami's or the angels above.

Eventually the Kami's became troubled over their demonic race for it seemed that they were constantly fighting among themselves for possession of the land. So after a century of watching from afar the Kami's descended to earth and made their presence known to the demons.

In order to maintain peace among the demons the Kami's divided the land into fourths; North, South, East and West. They then appointed the four strongest demons to sit as lords of the lands making it known that the position of lord would be past down from generation to generation. To signify their position, markings were placed on the four lords foreheads each mark representing a land. The marking on the forehead would be past down along with a marking on the cheek to signify their nobility and rank.

The Northern lord, who was a wolf, was given a red star to represent the northern star of direction.

The Southern lord, who was a cat, was given a golden sun to represent the morning star.

The Eastern lord, who was a fox, was given a green sphere to represent the earth.

The Western lord, which was a dog and the most powerful of all, was given a blue crescent moon to resemble the night star and the gods themselves.

They also created another race of creations for the Lords to govern over. A race that was more fragile than their two previous ones; a mortal race, the human race. They also gave the demons the ability to change forms from their animal like forms into more Kami looking forms so that the two races could relate more closely with one another.

The humans were created to look identical to the Kami's but unlike the demons and angels this was their only form. Each human was given a shorter life line and their deceased souls were sent back into regeneration so the soul could live again in another life.

The demons took their rolls as lords with honor and with an understanding that they were to live in peace with the human creations.

As the decades past the demon and human creations slowly mixed and lived in harmony.

As the angels watched from afar some became jealous of the attention given to creatures of earth. Others watched with curiosity and grew to love the demons and humans as their creators did.

The small spark of jealousy remained for several decades before it was fanned into a burning flame. With that flame the angelic race was split in two; thus beginning the angelic uprising.

The group of angels upset with the Kami's stormed the castle and accused the gods of no longer caring for the angelic population.

The group of angels who had learned to love and care for the demons and humans fought back their rebelling brethren.

The battle raged in the heavens for many days and nights causing the skies of earth to become dark and filled light and thundering sounds due to the battle above.

After the rebelling angels were contained the Kami's decided their fate.

Not able to kill their first creations the Kami's banished them to earth to live among the humans and demons they despised so much and stripped them on their cloud like wings so they were unable to return. In the end over one third of the angelic race was banished to earth.

The leader of the rebellion, an angel named Yama, was banished to the underworld where the mortal souls of humans would go to be reincarnated. It would forever be his job to watch over the resting souls of the humans until they were reborn into new bodies.

The angels who fell from the heavens were given the name of the fallen, and whenever they would morn the loss of the fallen the Kami's would cover the skies of earth and would water the ground with their tears. They would also fill the sky with light and thundering sounds to remind the fallen of their lost battle.

For decades the fallen lived among the creatures of the earth. There presence never known.

Eventually the fallen angels who could no longer stand life on earth moved to the underworld with their fallen leader the others lived on earth forever regretting their mistake of rebellion.

The angels of the earth slowly came to terms with the demons and humans. They saw the demons take the humans as mates creating hanyous. Envious of the love and respect shared between the races the fallen angels of the earth decided to keep there true identity to themselves and mingle with only the human race, concluding that the demon race would learn of their identities due to their advanced senses. So the human and angelic race combined creating the nephilim.

The nephilim however were far too powerful for their human mothers. As a result the mother of a nephilim died during birth.

The angels of the underworld became clouded with evil and plagued the earth with war and disease. They lived to watch the creatures of the earth suffer. They also used their angelic abilities to control the elements to cause the creatures of earth pain and destroy their habitations.

The fallen watched this from afar and decided to teach the nephilim the ways of the angels so that they could protect the humans and demons from the raining terror of the fallen of the underworld.

They also did this in hopes of earning forgiveness from the Kami's above.

The Kami's noticed the efforts of the fallen of the earth and forgave them of their transgressions. However they were still not able to return to the heavens until their deaths on earth. This also came with the condition that they could not die by their own hands.

To show their acceptance of the nephilim they gifted them with demon life spans and human souls. They also allowed the fallen angels powers to be passed down to the nephilim and were also given the gift of flight; their wings were not made of clouds but of feathers like the ones of the birds of the earth and could be hidden until needed. Their powers, however, were not able to be accessed until their 18th year.

So the fallen of the earth and the nepheilim lived protecting what they once despised so much. As the centuries pasted their presence still remained hidden and the fallen of the earth were given the name the elders. The nephilim took their palace as the guardians of earth and slowly made their way into the lands of the four lords, taking the name guardians.

The elders continued to breed among the mortals but only enough to keep the dieing souls of the nephilim in existence due to the death of their mortal mothers.

It didn't take long for the fallen of the underworld to become enraged at the elders and the guardians. They saw them as traitors and so they also became the enemy.

Civilizations were built and destroyed as the history of earth carried on. New countries were discovered and wars were fought, all the while the guardians made sure that the interference of the underworld fallen was kept to a minimal.

Centuries came and went still the fallen remained undiscovered hiding under a false veil of humanity forever guarding their secret afraid of what the inhabitants of earth would do if they discovered their existence.

Then came the dividing war, the lord of the south had slowly turned evil and believed the other lords to be taking more than their fair share of land. Soon the eastern lord allied with the southern, thus dividing the population. The war raged for years, lives were lost, loved ones were divided as the boundaries dividing the two sides became uncrossable.

The elders learned that the leader of the underworld fallen had joined forces with the eastern lord.

Desperate to help the fighting creatures of the earth, the guardians slowly infiltrated the northern and western territories knowing that the underworld fallen would someday strike.

Enter Kagome Higurashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: well there is the introduction. Review and let me know if you like it and I should continue.


	2. the hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.

Wow I am so glad you guys liked my story so far! Her is an update to show my appreciation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha swore under his breath as he dodged anther flying ball of snow. He was going to kill that stupid monk one day, best friend or not.

Miroku simply laughed at the hanyou prince's sour expression and took his mental distraction for his advantage.

'Thunk'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adara laughed at the sight of the two earth beings fighting in the snow.

"Will they ever grow up?" asked Kikyo as she shook her head trying to keep in her laugh.

"I doubt it" said Kagome rounding the corner with folded silk sheets in her hands.

Adara and Kagome looked at each other in a silent greeting.

"Need any help?" asked Kikyo as she pointed at the large pile of silk in her hands.

"Yes please" Kagome smiled back.

"Well I will catch up with you two losers later, Sango and I need to prepare the rooms for the visitors tomorrow" said Adara as she smiled once more at the young men in the court yard and went down the hall.

"Okay Kags, where are we headed?" asked Kikyo as she took half of the silks from her.

"The ice prince himself" mocked Kagome quietly.

Kikyo scrunched her nose before walking the opposite direction Adara just left in.

"Let's get this over with" she said.

Kagome ran to her side as they headed for the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutashio's eyes widened as he read the scroll his son had just handed him. He had given the title of lord to Sesshoumaru about 100 years ago but he was still Sesshoumaru's closest advisor.

"Who could these strange allies be?" he asked reading the report.

"I was hoping you would know more about them" asked a perplexed Sesshoumaru.

Their caravan had been attacked near the eastern boarder by a small group of solders that held great power. The only survivor was told that they were allies of the eastern lord.

But what he had seen was the most confusing of all. Fire, they attacked with fire that was controlled into the shape of a weapon. The fire was able to turn many of the travelers, demons and humans a like to ash, and the burns left on the bodies were unlike any burn they had ever seen before.

"No my son, I have never heard of such a thing. Perhaps we should look at these strange burn marks for ourselves?" Inutashio suggested.

"Very well, let's head to the healers wing"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kikyo and Kagome made their way down the halls they passed the two lords. Bowing respectfully Kagome tried her hardest not to make eye contact. In a land of demons and humans she was able to hide her nephilim heritage by saying she had some demon blood in her family. Still being around two of the most powerful demons in existence made her a little nervous.

Fortunately for her they seemed far to occupied in their current activity to even notice them.

Immediately she knew something was wrong.

She had worked in the western palace for over a decade now and was the family's personal maid; the position was given to her after Lady Izayoi passed on. Every one in the royal family knew her by name; they never treated her like a servant more like a family friend.

Knowing she needed to find out what was wrong she turned to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, will you go ahead and start with the sheets? I will go get more furs to replace the old ones. You know how he gets?" asked Kagome.

"Sure thing Kags, no rush" said Kikyo as she took the other silks form her friend.

"Thanks Kikyo, I owe you one!" she yelled down the hall way.

Once she came to the end of the hall that only housed empty guest rooms she used her powers to fully conceal herself; aura, scent and body all hidden from view.

Calling forth her ability to blend with nature she placed her hand on the cold stone and allowed herself to become one with the earth made rock. She searched for Inutashio and Sesshoumaru's auras. Once she found their location she allowed the rock to transport her to them.

She found herself at the door way leading to the castle healer, Inutashio and Sesshoumaru a few paces ahead of her.

She followed them into the large room and her violet eyes widened at what she saw. Spread out before her were about 40 bodies all were dead. Looking closer she recognized them as part of the monthly supply caravan. She took in the injuries of the man closest to her and felt her blood run cold. Burns covered the body and the man next to him she looked around to see everyone was covered in the same strange burns. She could hear the two lords talking and asking the healer if she had ever seen such a display.

The healer was as confused as everyone else. Kagome however knew exactly what made them, angel fire.

She needed to talk to Adara and fast the elders needed to know about this.

She touched the wall again and once again became one with the stone taking her to the fur closet. She would finish her tasks and then talk with Adara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutashio stilled at the faint feeling of an unfamiliar power to his left. He turned to find nothing there. He could feel eyes on his back and looked over at his son and the healer, both looking from him to the wall.

"You felt it too my lord?" asked the old woman.

Inutashio nodded and looked at his son.

"As did I father" replied Sesshoumaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome made her way back to the room with furs in hand only to find Kikyo just barley starting the long task of stripping the bed.

"Wow that didn't take very long" she said.

"Well the fur closet is only down the hall silly" played Kagome as she helped Kikyo strip the bed and replace the old silks and furs with new ones.

When they were almost done Kikyo looked at the evening sun.

"I had better go and help start dinner Kags. Will you be okay?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes of course, thanks so much for your help" she smiled and sighed in relief when she walked out of the room.

She always felt nervous using her powers in the castle, one of these days she knew she was going to get caught. She was startled when she heard the door open again. She looked over to see Sesshoumaru walking into the room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" She bowed and moved to pick up the dirty furs and silks only to have him stop her.

"Kagome I think we are long since past the formalities" he replied coolly.

She smiled and took the items out of the room. He walked over to the door and opened it for her to pass. She smiled up at him in thanks and left the room. He shook his head as he watched his friend leave, doubting he would ever understand such a complicated female.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome waited in the moon lit garden under the large magnolia tree, her long black hair free of its ties; she was waiting for Adara and Kisho.

Slowly she saw the two figures approaching.

Adara had her long, brown, curly hair in a high pony tail and her simple green and white kimono matched her emerald eyes perfectly.

Kisho had his long red hair in a braid down his back and his green haori and black hakama swayed with him as he walked, the long sword at his side shone in the moonlight to match his sapphire eyes.

"Okay we are here, what is the big emergency?" asked Adara warily.

"The monthly caravan that carries supplies between the northern and western lands was attacked" she said seriously.

"We are in a war Kagome, these things happen" said Kisho shaking his head.

"I know that Kisho. That's not the problem" she retorted.

"Well girl, out with it" said Adara impatiently.

"I found the deceased in the healer's chambers, they were all… burnt" she said quietly looking from Adara to Kisho.

"You don't think?" asked Kisho.

"I saw the burns they were defiantly made with angel fire" she whispered.

"Where did this happen?" asked Kisho.

"I am not sure. All I know is that Inutashio and Sesshoumaru went to the healer for answers. They want to know who could make burns like that. We have to tell the elders." She said.

"I agree. We also need to see if Yukio and Haru have found anything in the north" whispered Adara.

"I will send word through the trees, it will get to the elders by sunrise" said Kisho.

He then walked to the large tree trunk and placed his palm in the center. Using his power to communicate with nature he sent his message to the elders, the tree glowed a light blue for an instant and he then stepped away.

"We need to be more careful about using our powers" said Kisho "I can sense it every now and then, so do doubt the demons around us can too"

"The charms must be fading, I will make some new ones" said Adara as she brushed her finger over the small emerald pendant around her neck "for now let me reinforce them"

Kisho walked over to her and lifted his sapphire pendant from his haori. She touched it infusing her concealing power within the pendant; it shone a green color for a moment before it returned to normal. She did the same to Kagome's amethyst one and finally her own.

"There that should hold until I can find a stronger solution" she said.

Kisho and Kagome nodded.

"Well I am off to bed now, we will talk more tomorrow" yawned Kagome.

With that the three made their way into the castle for some rest, all were unaware of the curious golden eyes that had been watching their entire conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: There is chapter 1 hope you liked it. Send me your thoughts. The more reviews the more motivation I have to update. : )


	3. the northern lord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys rock. I will try to up date at least twice a week. Please keep up the reviews they are greatly appreciated, suggestions are great too. I may have the story already planned out but suggestions can help make it better.**

**Ok on to chapter 2…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time:**

**With that the three made their way into the castle for some rest, all were unaware of the curious golden eyes that had been watching their entire conversation.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome stretched and smiled as she looked around her room from her bed. She remembered the day Lady Izayoi demanded she got her own room. Her smile slowly faded as she remembered her dead friend. She was sweet and kind and had a very large heart. **

**Kagome could clearly remember the day her lady requested it. It was the first time they realized that the fallen of the underworld had joined with the mortals of the eastern and southern kingdoms. **

**They had barged into Lady Izayoi's room; luckily Kagome was there as well. She fought off the human and demon soldiers with only her nephilim strength. That's when they arrived.**

**The nephilim of the underworld.**

**At first Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. They were dressed in red and black robes and had large retractable wings, much like her own, only they had one difference. Hers were pure white and theirs were pitch black. **

**The first one drew a sword made of angel fire and charged at her lady. In that instant Kagome did not care weather lady Izayoi knew or not. **

**She charged back hitting the evil nephilim with her own angel fire. He turned to ash at her lady's feet.**

**The other three nephilim smiled evilly at her and started moving closer. She moved to stand in front of Izayoi using her wings to shield her and called forth her bow of angel fire along with its unlimited quiver of arrows. **

**One by one she shot them down, and one by one they turned to ash. **

**Once they were gone Kagome retracted her wings and turned to look at a shocked lady Izayoi. It was then her lady embraced her in and iron grip and cried her eyes out. **

**Kagome had told Izayoi everything and in return Izayoi promised not to speak a word of it to anyone, and from that day forward she became Izayoi's best friend and protector. In return lady Izayoi would have none other than Kagome as her help. Kagome was given the room the small room next to hers. **

**The day she died Kagome felt worthless. Her lady had become pregnant again but her aging body was unable to continue with the pregnancy. Before she passed on she made Kagome promise she would watch after her 'boys' and Kagome whole heartedly agreed. Later that night she died in the arms of her lord and with her carried Kagome's secret to her grave. Inuyasha was devastated and came to Kagome for comfort; they have been inseparable ever since. **

**Lord Inutashio was so distraught over the loss of his beloved that he passed down the position of lord to Sesshoumaru. He had also demanded that Kagome continue to stay in her room and gave her the position as lead of the house until the next lady of the west, or Sesshoumaru's mate, was named. That was 100 years ago. **

It was funny how fast some things could change**, she mused as she heard Inuyasha yelling at Sesshoumaru in the training grounds, **and even funnier how some things never do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The castle shortly came to life with servants and guards preparing for the arrival of the lord of the north. Kagome was no exception.**

**She was in the mist of preparing a large study with supplies for the meeting when Sango came in with a basket of fruits. Her hair was in a braid down her back and her lavender kimono brought out the gold in her light brown eyes. **

"**Hey Kags, where do you want the fruit?" she asked. **

"**Oh on the table in the center of the room" kagome replied.**

**Sango stayed to help with the finishing touches of the room and the two girls made their way down the hall and to the main gates. The lord of the north would be arriving soon.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kouga shifted again in his saddle, his guards Yukio and Haru next to him. He hated traveling by horse, running there would have taken half the time; but his father demanded that it was not fitting to arrive sweaty and out of breath. **

**He really was not looking forward to this meeting. He was sure that the lord of the west was going to tear him limb from limb for what happened to the supply caravan; and all because it happened a mile into his land.**

**But he was just as confused as they were. He had never seen anything like that. Ashes everywhere and the remaining bodies had the strangest burn marks he had ever set eyes on.**

**He had also found a silver pendent amongst one of the ash piles. Now finding jewelry was not strange the look of complete horror on Haru and Yukio's faces however was very strange. They were his two best warriors, fast and strong. He had never seen them show fear or any other emotion tying to it. Even now they were jumpy and seemed to be overly alert, and for the hundredth time that day he wondered what on earth that pendent was to make them act in such away.**

**He was brought out of his thoughts when he came to the top of the hill. **The palace moon**, he sighed, he was almost there.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As the trumpets sounded announcing the northern lords arrival, Kagome made her way to the entry. Inutashio, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were already there. She walked closer to them but far enough behind to be respectful, sensing her aura Inutashio turned around and extended his arm to her. **

**She smiled as he laced her arm with his. **

**They watched on the steps as the northern caravan came into view. The three on horse back dismounted and walked up the stairs. Kagome was trilled to see that Yukio and Haru had accompanied the northern lord. They had lots to discuss. **

**As the northern Lord walked up the steps Kagome bowed to him and offered to lead him to his rooms. He bowed to the western Inus and followed Kagome to his rooms; Yukio and Haru following closely behind.**

**As soon as they were out of sight Sesshoumaru let out the growl he had been holding in. **

"**Keh, you noticed it too?" asked Inuyasha.**

"**Indeed" responded Sesshoumaru.**

"**Noticed what my sons?" asked Inutashio.**

"**What you didn't see the way that mangy wolf was looking at Kagome?" gasped Inuyasha.**

"**Why would that upset you two? Its good for her to have some male attention, she is of age to be looking for a mate" said Inutashio "in fact we should marry her off to lord Kouga, it would forever form a bond between our territories"**

"**No!" came Sesshoumaru's cold voice.**

"**Oh and why ever not my son?" he asked.**

"**Kagome belongs in the western lands, do you not remember telling lady Izayoi that you would protect her?" stated Sesshoumaru mater-of-factly. **

"**I did my son, and she would be safe on Kouga's arm. Of that I am sure" retaliated Inutashio. **

"**No, she belongs to the western lands and the western lands belong to me" he said in a stone voice "that wolf will have nothing that belongs to Me." and with that he walked into the castle.**

"**When did he get so possessive over Kagome?" asked a very stunned Inuyasha.**

"**I am not sure my son, but Kagome has been with us for a while, its only natural to form some kind of attachment" smiled Inutashio.**

"**You don't think he is falling for her do you?" asked a smirking Inuyasha.**

"**Perhaps, but only time will tell; jealousy brings out a lot of things in a person. Maybe for your brother it will bring out his true feelings" said Inutashio looking at his son he added "but don't you get any ideas" **

**Inuyasha smiled to himself. This was just too good finally he had something on his perfect big brother. Oh he had an idea alright and it was going to be fun to watch lord fluffy suffer. Now all he needed to do was find Kagome.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sesshoumaru paced in his private study. Why was he acting like this? He had known her forever that's why. He was just worried that the wolf would treat her badly. Yes that must be it.**

**He froze.**

**He was worried? As in concerned for a mere human servant? He scoffed how foolish. He could care less. Let the mangy wolf take her away he would never even notice. He wouldn't miss her melody like laugh, her warm smile, not even her intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms. **

**He shook his head, and once again thought when did this happen? Was he falling for the small human woman? She had been around for years and her loyalty was unsurpassed. Hell she was one of the few who he actually knew by name. **

**He took a deep breath and stared out the window into the gardens. This was not a good development. He was a lord now he was not to have feelings. His father did and look what that got him, heart break. He can still see the agonizing pain in his father's eyes; that is something he will never experience. He would not lose someone he loved more that his own life because he would not allow himself to fall in love.**

**Content with his decision he sat at his desk to look over the never ending pile of scrolls. He desperately needed to get some work done. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kouga looked over at the small human in front of him. She was a sight to behold. Her violet kimono hugged her every curve like it was custom made just for her. The dark purple embroidery in the kimono brought out her violet eyes. Those eyes that seemed to pierce into his very soul. **

"**Lord Kouga are you alright?" asked Kagome.**

**He shook his head of his thoughts and quickly replied. **

"**Yes sorry I guess I am just tired form our journey" **

**She nodded and bowed "rest my lord, dinner will be served at sunset" she turned to leave when his voice stopped her.**

"**Forgive me by I didn't catch your name my dear" **

"**Oh I am sorry my lord, its Kagome" she smiled "Is there anything else I do for you?" she asked sweetly**

**Kouga was immediately filled with images of what he would like her to 'do for him' or more him do for her. **

"**No thank you lady Kagome. You are dismissed" he managed to get out.**

**She smiled again and he felt his heart stop for a moment, and then she was gone. **

**He removed his armor and large furs and moved to the bed. Again he was given thoughts of kagome writhingly underneath him and calling out his name. Taking a shaky breath he lay down and smiled. Perhaps this trip won't be so bad after all. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After dinner was cleared Inutashio, Kouga and Sesshoumaru went to the meeting study. After deciding that Kouga was not to blame for the attack on the supply caravan they moved to the issue of the strange attacks. **

"**There have been others since the caravan" said Kouga "they started happening the day after"**

"**Who could be doing this? I have felt a strange type of magic lately but there is nothing demonic about it" replied Inutashio.**

"**Indeed, and we have yet to have such attacks here. Perhaps who ever is behind these attacks are trying to form a wedge between our territories" replied Sesshoumaru.**

"**That does make the most scenes. Perhaps we should show them how close we are?" asked Inutashio.**

"**I have and idea" Kouga spoke up. **

"**Hn" was Sesshoumaru's consent to continue. **

"**We each have something or someone of impotents to each lord correct?" asked Kouga "Why don't we do a swap of sorts, only for a moon cycle or so and just to show our trust in one another?"**

"**Very well, but I will name what you leave and you shall name what you take" spoke Sesshoumaru. **

"**Agreed lord Sesshoumaru. Now what is it you wish from the northern lands?" asked Kouga.**

"**Totosai, your sword smith, I wish him to commission a few swords. Once they are complete we shall swap back" he replied with a smirk. **

"**Very well" **

"**What is it you desire from the western lands?" asked Sesshoumaru.**

"**No limitations?" asked Kouga**

"**None" replied Sesshoumaru, he did not care what was taken form the western lands. He would finally have a sword that matched his own power. Besides what ever he took would be given back, there was nothing in his possession he would miss for a mere moon cycle.**

"**In that case I want Lady Kagome" smirked Kouga.**

**He tensed. '**Nothing but that';** his conscience mocked him. **

**Determined not to show is dislike for the idea the great lord Sesshoumaru merely nodded in agreement. **

**With that Kouga headed to his chambers to rest. Leaving Sesshoumaru and a very pissed off Inutashio alone in the study. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**A/N: there you go chapters 2 I hope you like it : ) please R&R…the more updated I get to sooner I will update.**


	4. betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.**

**Wow you guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! To show how happy I am here is chapter 4.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Betrayal-**

"**You ungrateful whelp!" bellowed Inutashio, as he placed a sound proofing barrier around the room "What in Kami's name do you thing you are doing?"**

"**Simply forming a union with our neighboring kingdom, besides I need that sword smith to forge me a sword worthy of my powers" replied Sesshoumaru coolly. **

"**She is not some pawn you can bend to your will Sesshoumaru, she has done so much for this family already and now you ask her to risk her life? How could I have raised such a pup?" said Inutashio bitterly.**

"**Risk her life father?" questioned Sesshoumaru.**

"**You truly are foolish. Have you already forgotten what lord Kouga said about random attacks on his lands? Yet you want a young woman, who is basically our ward, to travel with our ally through dangerous territory. You might as well just hand her over to lord Mamoru" he said, his voice getting louder with every word "Do you have any idea what the Eastern lord does to beautiful women, especially ones who are still innocent such as our Kagome?"**

"**She will be fine father. She will have the northern lord and his guards to escort her safely. I highly doubt Kouga would take her if he was unable to protect her" he said seemingly unfazed.**

"**Are you truly so selfish that you would risk an innocent woman's life and purity for a mere sword?" his father asked him in disgust.**

"**Aren't you over exaggerating just a little bit father? Lord Mamoru will have no idea who she is, she will be safe" he said turning to leave "now let down the barrier so I can get back to the endless pile of scrolls you left me when you made me lord."**

"**I am not done with you Sesshoumaru, and you may be lord but do not be mistaken in thinking you can proceed to give me orders pup" growled Inutashio.**

"**I am lord father, I will order around whom ever I see fit, you, Inuyasha, even Kagome. Her life belongs to me and she will do as she is told. As for you father you would not be in this situation if you had just kept the title of lord, but you were unfit for the title during mourning over the death of a mortal woman. A weakness I will never have, now lower your barrier" he demanded barring his fangs. **

"**You truly are the most self centered being I have ever set eyes on" he said as he lowered the barrier.**

**As Sesshoumaru went to open the door his father's words stopped him.**

"**She will never forgive you" said Inutashio "Now go and tell her how you betrayed her. I will see you at dinner" he said as he walked passed his son and down the hall to his personal study. **

**Sesshoumaru tuned on his heal and made his way to his own study. He was beginning to get a head ache. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome was walking in the gardens to meet with Yukio and Haru when one of the palace guards stopped her.**

"**Miss Kagome, lord Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you" he said.**

"**Alright, will you please tell him I will be along shortly?" she asked as she headed to the garden, but she was once again stopped.**

"**Miss he is not in a good mood and he said it was urgent" he said to her. **

**She sighed in defeat. **

"**Very well will you please tell the two northern guards in the garden I will be there as soon as I can?" she asked.**

**He nodded and made his way to the garden.**

**She took a deep breath and made her way to the large study. She really needed to talk to Haru and Yukio to see how things were going in the north. They had been attacked in the west several times but Kisho was able to keep things quite. She wondered if they were having the same issues in the north. **

**Who could be doing this, she wondered…and why did the fallen of the underworld start to mingle with mortals? No doubt Yuma was up to something big this time. She shivered at the thought of his name. He was evil, pure evil. **

**She stopped when she got to the large doors that lead to Sesshoumaru's study, and knocked lightly knowing he would hear it.**

**She was waiting for him to command her to enter so she was surprised when the door was opened by the lord himself. He moved to the side and allowed her to enter. He then quickly closed and locked the door behind her and erected a barrier around the room.**

**Kagome looked at him with curious and fearful eyes. This must be big if he didn't want anyone to hear, and if he didn't anyone to enter…or leave.**

"**Pack your things. You are to accompany the northern lord Kouga to his palace tomorrow" he said coldly, no emotions on his face.**

"**What?" she whispered. Had she done something wrong?**

"**I will not repeat myself woman" he bit out. **

**She was taken back by his tone. He was always a little distant but never with her, and he had never once called her woman before. **

"**May I ask why Sesshou..."**

"**Lord Sesshoumaru!" he interrupted **

**Her eyes widened, where did that come from?**

"**Please forgive me my lord" she said bowing low to him.**

"**Hn" was all he said. **

**She was so confused, what had changed in him so quickly? Just yesterday he had basically commanded her to call him by name and now he was demanding to be called by his title. She had known him for over 100 years and never in that time had he been so cold.**

"**My lord?" she asked meekly.**

**Her response was a single raised eyebrow.**

"**My I ask why you are sending me away, have I done something to displease you?" she asked quietly.**

**He was quiet for a moment before he answered her question.**

"**I am lord that is all you need to know" he replied as he moved to sit behind his desk.**

**She simply stared…why? She wondered as she could start to feel the stinging sensation of her tears. She knew she had to get a hold of herself. She always did have trouble taming her powers when her emotions got the better of her.**

"**Yes my lord" managed to speak and she turned to leave.**

**Noticing this he let the barrier down and in the blink of an eye he was at the door unlocking the lock. She opened the door and walked down the hall; never once looking back at him.**

**For that he was glad.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once she was out of sight he closed the door and let out the breath he did not know he was holding. He was surprised that her famous temper did not get the better of her, he was being and ass…and he knew it. For some reason he felt that if he was mean and distant to her she would loath him, and all his problems would be solved. He was hopping for a verbal conflict, that she would insult him, call him every name she could think of, slap him, anything. He was not ready for the scent of her tears. **

**He sat back down in his chair and sighed, his plan was not working. Instead of getting her off of his mind she was once again all he could manage to thing of, even worse his study was now filled with the scent of Kagome and her unshed tears. **

**He truly was a selfish ass.**

'_The sword will be worth it though'_**, he argued with himself '**_she will come back and then I can try to mend what has been done_**'. **

'_She will never forgive you'_** his father's words rang in his head.**

**Hopefully he was wrong. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She ran the entire way to the garden, holding back her tears the entire time. She would not give him the satisfaction of her tears. Once the garden came into view she sighed in relief, Haru and Yukio were still under the tree and talking to Kisho and Adara.**

**Good now they can all talk, she needed a change of subject.**

**As she got closer she smiled and Haru and Yukio. Haru smiled back and came to her wrapping her small frame in his much larger one. He pulled back and kisser her on the cheek. She smiled as she looked into his brilliant green eyes, his brown curly hair had gotten longer too she noted. He looked more and more like his big sister Adara ever time she saw him. **

"**How are you Kagome?" he asked her.**

"**Fine Haru" she smiled "how are you?"**

"**I am well" he replied. **

**They were interrupted by a cough and looked over at Yukio; his grey eyes sparkling with excitement. She hugged Haru again as she moved away from him to her dear friend Yukio. He bent to pick her up and spun her around in circles; it was his tradition with Kagome since they were children. She laughed and hugged him back with all her strength, the incident with Sesshoumaru long forgotten. **

"**I have missed you" he said smiling at her.**

"**It's good to see you again too Yukio" she said laughing as his shoulder length blond hair brushed against her cheek. **

**She walked over to Kisho and Adara, "we should sit, there is much to discuss" she said.**

**The other four nodded in response and they all sat down under the tree. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sesshoumaru walked over to the window unable to concentrate on his endless pile of work. He looked down to see two guards from the northern land talking with his trusted guard Kisho and his maid Adara. Curiosity getting the better of him he watched them wondering how they all knew each other. **

**He then saw Kagome come into the garden headed for the group. He gripped the window sill when one of the northern guards embraced her and his breath hitched as he saw the man lean down and kiss her cheek. Unable to look away he cursed his curiosity as the other guard embraced her as well. He finally tuned away not wanting to look anymore. **

"**It's your own fault" came a voice form a crossed the room.**

"**Indeed" he replied.**

"**Why do you choose not to listen to your father?" asked Inutashio.**

**Sesshoumaru chose to ignore him and headed back to the stack of scrolls, Kagome's laughter ringing throughout the study. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**So there have been attacks here as well?" asked Yukio "How have you kept them secret?"**

"**We cleaned up the mess and eliminated all evidence; they have not left any survivors" said Kisho.**

"**What have the elders said?" asked Kagome.**

"**They are looking into it as we speak, but they are just as confused as we are" said Haru.**

"**I want to know when they started to breed with humans" said Adara.**

"**They haven't" said Haru.**

**Everyone turned to look at him like he grew another head.**

"**But I saw them, the evil nephilim, with wings as black as night" whispered kagome.**

"**No what you saw was an oni-tenshi" said Haru.**

"**What?!" said Kisho.**

"**You mean?" asked Adara.**

"**Yes a demon-angel" answered Yukio.**

"**So they haven't breed with humans, but they have with demons?" asked Kisho "That must mean that they know about us." **

"**Yes the only reason we haven't been with demons is we didn't want them to know we existed. If we were to mate or join with them our auras would cross and they would know. So that must mean that the eastern and southern demons know" said Kagome shaking.**

"**If they know then why haven't they said or done anything? We are the only ones capable of killing anything with angelic blood, surly they would have come after us by now?" asked Adara.**

"**They have" said Haru **

"**What? When? Who?" asked Kisho.**

**Haru then pulled the pendent out of his pocket. He had taken it form Kouga when he was distracted by Kagome's back side. **

**Everyone gasped, and the tears Kagome was harboring from before came to the surface and fell freely. **

"**No" she whispered.**

"**He died trying to defeat the oni-tenshi that were attacking the supply caravan. There were ashes everywhere, he fought bravely and took many with him" said Yukio**

**Adara clung to her younger brother and cried.**

"**Shippo" cried Kagome.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next morning everyone meet on the stairs of the palace to wish to travelers a safe journey. She hugged Adara and Kisho and told them to keep a close watch over the house. They both smiled at her, constantly worrying about everyone else. Inuyasha hugged her tightly and made her promise to keep safe. She smiled at him and promised. **

**Sango and Kikyo looked over depressed at the sight of their closest friend leaving for an undetermined amount of time. Kagome just laughed. **

**She bowed to Sesshoumaru not even looking him in the eyes; she wanted to get far away from him at the moment. She would dearly miss home but at least she would be able to spend time with Haru and Yukio. **

**The western carriage pulled up and Kagome looked at it in wonder. Why did they need two Carriages? When the door opened an older man stepped out. He walked over to Sesshoumaru and bowed deeply.**

"**Hello my lord, I am Totosai, sword smith of the north. It is an honor to be called upon by one such as you. I will take great pleasure in forging you your great sword" he said.**

**Kagome gasped. It all made sense now. Sesshoumaru wanted a powerful sword and only the great Totosai would be able to craft such a sword. She was going with Lord Kouga doing Kami knows what, and all for a sword. She turned and walked towards the carriage she was about to get in when a hand stopped her.**

**She tuned to look into warm, sympathetic golden eyes. **

"**Do not worry my dear. Please tell me you did not think I would let you go all alone?" asked a smooth voice.**

**She smiled at him and he helped her into the northern lord's carriage. Lord Kouga simply smiled and bowed to the great dog demon.**

**As he moved to get in as well a very angry voice boomed.**

"**What do you thing you are doing?"**

"**Surely you did not think I would let her do this by herself did you? She is and always has been under my protection pup. It was MY mate's dieing wish and MY promise to forever protect her. I will not betray and abandon what western lands are sworn to protect" raged Inutashio as he got into the carriage and closed the door. **

**Sesshoumaru watched as it left the palace and headed for the northern lands. He silently prayed to the Kami's to keep them safe. **

**And to forgive him for all he had done to the precious cargo on its way to his ally's home. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**A/N: well there you go! Please review…once again I will update faster if you give me some motivation…I just want to know you like my story. : ) no use writing if no one likes it! **

**I also wanted to take the time to thank my loyal reviewers! You guys rock and make this all worth while so thank you…**

**Charmedforever911**

**San01**

**BrOkEnAnGeL09**

**Marufan**

**DarkEra'Ssnow**

**Rachel626**

**Mountainflower**

**Soubifan700**

**Eternallove495**

**Sandra-gcr**


	5. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.**

**WOW! You guys must really like my story so I will keep it up! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Discovery-**

**Their journey had been a quiet one so far, Inutashio seemed to be contemplating something and would occasionally study her when he didn't thing she was paying attention. He had been acting strangely since they had left the palace. The result of arguing with his son no doubt; something she felt guilty about. **

**She looked up so see him staring at her again. Only this time he held her gaze. Violet met Gold and her heart raced. Something was up. Her breath caught in her trough as he sent a powerful wave of his demonic power in her direction. She clenched her fist as she struggled to keep her powers at bay. Then it was gone. She looked at him questioningly only to have him do it again, only this time it was much stronger. It was like he was pushing her, testing her. Her eyes widened in recognition. He was trying to make her break it was almost like…he knew.**

**He looked at her in shock as she was unable to control all of her powers and her eyes started to fade into a lighter color of lavender. She closed her eyes and shook her head when she opened them again he was still staring at her.**

**Unable to take it anymore she meet his gaze head on and whispered harshly "What are you doing?"**

"**What are you Kagome?" he asked in a hushed tone.**

**Her heart stopped and she paled, no he couldn't know. **

"**I don't understand what you mean" she lied.**

**He could tell.**

"**Do not lie to me child. You are not human, nor are you demon. What are you?" he asked sternly. **

"**I…I can not tell you" she whispered to him.**

"**You will tell me" he said in a harsh tone.**

"**I can't…your life and mine depend on it being kept secret" she said looking sadly in his eyes.**

**His own eyes softened at this, he could tell she wanted to tell him but he could also tell she was scared beyond belief. **

"**Kagome, have I ever given you reason to doubt or distrust me?" he asked in a much gentler tone.**

"**No but"**

"**I have no reason to doubt or distrust you dear, I know you are different I also know Adara and Kisho are the same" he said.**

**She snapped her eyes to his, terror written all over her beautiful face.**

"**How?" was all she could get out.**

"**I saw you the night of the caravan attack in the garden" he explained coolly "Now please tell me"**

**She studied him for a moment, he had known for several days now and instead of handling it then and there he was tiring to get answers from her in private. Maybe he could be trusted, Izayoi could. **

"**If I tell you, you must promise to keep it a secret no matter how many problems the truth will solve" she said. **

"**I understand you have my word" replied Inutashio.**

**She then moved to sit next to him not wanting anyone else to hear. He was a little taken back by her boldness, but understood the by the urgency in her eyes that it was to insure they were not overheard.**

"**Tell me Inutashio, have you ever heard about a race called angels?"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sesshoumaru paced is study, he was furious.**

**How could his father do this? How could he leave when he was needed here in the western lands? Was he insane? Surly Kagome would have been fine if she went alone, the northern lord would have seen to that, there entire alliance would be ridding on it. **

**He needed to blow off some steam, he needed to spar. Something he had done everyday since his father left. A wicked smile crossed his face.**

"**Get me Inuyasha!" he yelled.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha and Miroku were lazily reading around the large study fire. It was cold as hell outside and Inuyasha hoped, not for the first time that day, that Kagome was alright. **

"**I am sure she will be fine, Lord Inutashio will make sure of it" said Miroku as if reading his thoughts.**

**He sighed, he knew she would be okay with his dad around but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. They had been gone two days already and they still would not reach the northern castle until night fall.**

**There was a sudden shifting of the door as a guard stepped in. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming before the guard even spoke.**

"**Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you in the dojo master Inuyasha" he bowed.**

"**Keh, tell that loser there is no way in hell I am coming down there" he replied.**

**For the last two days Sesshoumaru had asked…no ordered that he spar with him. He had to admit it was fun to beat him up a bit and not get in trouble from his father but after yesterday's beating, or lesson as Sesshoumaru so lovingly called it, he was going no where near the dojo. **

**The guard bowed and went back to the dojo, Inuyasha secretly felt sorry for the beating…training…Sesshoumaru would no doubt be giving him.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Angels?" questioned Inutashio.**

"**Right, I will take that as a no; okay let's start at the beginning. Shortly after the creation of earth the Kami's created a powerful race of beings. They named them angels." She looked at Inutashio to make sure he was retaining all the information she was about to throw at him.**

"**In the beginning, you mean before demons and humans?" he asked.**

"**Yes, long before. You see…"**

**She stopped when she felt a familiar tingling sensation. She paled…"No not now" she whispered.**

**Inutashio looked at her in confusion. **

"**What is wrong?" he asked **

"**They are coming"**

**As if on cue the carriage stopped and the sound of orders to surround it were yelled out.**

**That's when all hell broke lose. **

**She could hear the fighting, smell the angel fire and knew she could not just sit back and watch it happen. **

**She had to go out there and fight, these demons hand little power against an Oni-tenshi, she had to fight even if it meant that they all would know. **

**Taking a deep breath she looked at Inutashio. **

"**Stay here" she said as she opened the door, Inutashio right behind her.**

**The four Oni-tenshi looked at her and smiled.**

"**Well, well boys look what we have here. Lord Mamoru would love this beauty" said one of them. **

"**You want me?" she asked "Then come and get me" **

**He smiled again and charged; she smiled back and waited until he was close. **

**Everyone gasped as she threw a ball of pure white fire from her hands and turned the flying creature to ash. **

**The other three looked at her with pure hate and landed on the ground in front of her. **

"**Traitor" one to her right hissed. **

"**She is a disgusting human half breed, what else do you expect?" said the one to her left.**

**She merely smiled. **

"**What is so damn funny Nephilim?" asked the one in front of her.**

**She lifted her hands and instantly appeared a white blazing bow and a golden quiver appeared on her back with matching white arrows. She reached back and laced an arrow in her bow and in the blink of an eye shot the one to her left, her eyes never once leaving the Oni-tenshi in front of her.**

"**That" she smiled at him.**

"**Bitch!" yelled the one to her right as he charged for her sword in hand.**

**With a flick of her wrist her own white glowing sword appeared, and the battle began. Every one was on the side lines in shock as she fought her opponent with the grace and skill that would make Sesshoumaru jealous.**

**She let out a small hiss of pain as something stung her back and the smell of burning flesh came to her attention. She turned around to see the other oni-tenshi standing behind her, a blazing red whip in his hands. **

**She turned her attention back to the one she was fighting as she heard sounds of his next attack. She watched as he leaped in the air, quickly ducking to avoiding the downward swipe of his sword and lunged forward sinking her sword into his side. He sank to his knees and let out an earth shaking scream of agony as he slowly turned to ask before her feet. **

**She then turned back to the one who injured her, the low life who would attack an enemy when their back was turned. **

"**This is far from over foolish nephilim, you may have saved them this time but I can guarantee you will not be so lucky next time" he said as his black wings shot out from his back and he took to the sky.**

"**Damn" she cursed under her breath. **

**She turned to look at Inutashio and found everyone looking at her in shock and awe. They knew they were in the presence of something very special and they now owed her their lives. **

**Suddenly her world became cloudy and her world started to spin. She had used too much of her power too fast, the only down side to constantly keeping it hidden. **

**She sunk to her knees and instantly Inutashio was at her side. He lifted her into his arms; he then felt her go limp.**

"**Kagome!" he said concerned.**

"**Lord Inutashio your arm!" yelled a guard from the side lines.**

**Inutashio looked down to see that his normally white kimono top was now crimson red on his arm. Slowly moving kagome for ward he looked at her back to see a long gash. That's when he remembered the long red whip that had struck her and the scent of burning flesh. He looked closer and was able to make out a burn mark…the same kind of burn mark that was on the dead men of the supply caravan. **

**Slowly things were starting to piece together. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**You are sure about what you saw Isaac?" asked a cold voice from within the dark.**

"**Yes, the fire she drew was pure white. I have never seen such a thing before, she was able to turn the others to ash instanly" said the man known as Isaac.**

"**I see, this is troubling, she needs to be eliminated. We already have the foolish demon lords on our side, everything is falling into place. I can not have her interfering" said the dark man.**

"**Yes my lord, I will gather the best and storm the castle, she can not protect them forever" replied Isaac.**

"**Good" said the dark man "do not fail me, she is the only one who can ruin my plans."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**A/N: Pleas leave a review and let me know what you thought. It only takes a second and motivates me to update faster! So it's a win win situation. : )**


	6. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.**

**Hello everyone thanks so much for the encouraging reviews they really help! I know you have a lot of unanswered questions and I hope this chap helps to clear some things up, even though i know it will also raise many more :) oops!**

**(xxxxxx)- beginning and ending of a memory. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Answers-**

**Kagome opened her eyes and quickly regretted doing so. Pain flooded her every limb but it was nothing compared to the stinging sensation on her back. She shifted her head and realized she was in a large bed, in a large room…one she had never seen before. She pushed her self up from the bed a big and realized her top half as wrapped from navel to chest. She needed to heal herself and wanted to see the damage. She pushed up a little more on her arms and pain once again consumed her. Deciding she could see after she healed she rested on her chest again and focused on her powers. **

**Gold and blue eyes watched in shock as she was engulfed in a pure purple light; once the light faded Kagome fell asleep once again draining her dormant powers. **

**Inutashio walked over to her and cut open the large wrapping, Kouga right beside him. They had not left her side since they reached the northern castle. They looked on in silent awe as the looked at her undamaged, satiny skin. **

"**What on earth is she?" asked Kouga.**

"**They called her a nephilim, and something about a human half breed" said Inutashio as he too a seat next to her bed.**

"**That burn was exactly the same as the ones..."**

"**Yes I know lord Kouga" interrupted Inutashio.**

"**What were those creatures? I have never seen anything like that before, and how did they know where we were?" asked Kouga.**

"**I am unsure. We will have to wait and ask Kagome for I have some questions of my own" replied Inutashio.  
**

**Kouga looked at him in question and Inutashio understood.**

"**She knew they were coming and what they were, but they had no idea what she was until she destroyed one of them. I would like to know why" he answered. **

"**What if they come after her now that she is injured?" asked Kouga quietly "Our weapons had little effect on them and our demonic powers only seemed to slow them down, I fear we will not be able to defeat them with out knowing more."**

"**I understand Lord Kouga, I fear the same thing, however until she awakens we will not have our answers"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A gentle tap on the door was heard followed by an annoyed 'enter'. **

**Totosai opened the door to the western lord's study. He came before the lord who was meditating on the large blue pillow on the floor. He knelt before him and held out the blade. **

"**It is done my lord" he replied.**

"**That was much quicker that I had imagined" said Sesshoumaru.**

"**The sword was eager to be made my lord"**

**Sesshoumaru took the sword and slowly unsheathed it. This sword was stronger that he could have hoped for, and he smirked when the aura of the sword surrounded him in a green mist before his own blue one over powered it.**

**Totosai smiled. **

"**Good the sword has accepted you as master"**

"**Now to name it" said Sesshoumaru**

"**Apologies my lord but the sword already has a name" bowed Totosai**

"**You dared to name my sword?" he asked angrily**

"**No my lord, the sword named itself" he said seriously.**

"**And what, prey tell, did it name itself"**

"**Tokijin my lord"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha looked out the window and sighed as the snow flakes slowly fell to the ground. Kagome had only been gone three days and he just could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. He had known Kagome for years and after the death of his mother he began to feel for the girl as his own sister. She helped him though the hardest times in his life; she truly was a gift from the Kami's. He sighed and looked at his palm were a small scar was. He remembered getting that scar; it was after his mother died. He was scared, sad, angry, bitter, so many different emotions and she had kept him grounded. **

**He had pulled her aside one evening on a new moon when he was in his human form and had told her he never wanted to live a life with out her, his best friend, his Kagome. She had turned the deepest shade of red he had ever seen and then hugged him with all her might. They talked all night long, about his mom, their time together and what the future might hold. **

**When the dawn came she watched with excited eyes as he turned back into his hanyou form.**

**She told him that night that she loved him like her own flesh and blood brother, hanyou or not. That's when he got his 'brilliant' idea.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Kagome do you trust me?" he asked her.**

"**With my life" she smiled back at him.**

**Taking her hand in his own he used his claws to draw identical cuts on each of their palms. He then placed his palm on hers and held her hand tightly. **

"**There you and I will now and forever be blood siblings" he smiled at her.**

**She just looked at him in shock as she wrapped her other arm around his waist and hugged him. **

"**I have never known my own family Inuyasha, thank you" she cried.**

**He held her for a moment more and slowly smelt the change take place. She now slightly held the scent of an Inu youkai…his blood sister.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**He squeezed his hand into a tight fist as another wave of unease washed over him. He knew something was wrong…something was wrong with Kagome. He could feel it though the blood they shared. He had to go and check on her, what if she was hurt? He could not stand the thought of his little sister in danger.**

**He headed for the door and stopped before his hand touched the handle, no he was being foolish, she was alive, the bond between siblings told him that, and even if she was hurt she was with his father, she would be fine he just had to mellow out. He had to wait until they got back; at least Totosai was done with his bastard half-brother's sword. That means Kagome would be back soon, she would be home were she belonged. **

**Here where her big brother and best friend could make sure she was safe.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inutashio watched as Kagome slept, silently asking himself a million questions. **

**Who or better yet what was she? **

**She had told him years ago that she had some demon blood, and he never thought anything about it. He had never really gotten close enough to her to analyze her scent until after Izayoi died. **

**He took in her scent analyzing it for the hundredth time that night. No it was faint but he defiantly smelt it, demon blood flowing threw her veins; Inu blood to be exact. He scrunched his brow, she did not belong to any Inu of his tribe yet she smelt of it. How odd. It seemed that as soon as he got an answer to one question it only opened the door to millions more. How strange this girl was. **

**She moved and he watched as pain once again covered her face and she once again was covered in a purple light, such had been her routine for the last few hours. She was healing her self, slowly. But every time the light receded back into its owner she was left with less and less injuries. **

**He looked out at the full moon, and sighed…it was going to be a long night. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kouga paced his room.**

**He was so confused and the sleeping girl did not help.**

**She had been out for two days now and he had left her in the hands of his staff…Inutashio had yet to leave her side. Much like a father watching over his ill daughter. He smiled at that thought; the great feared dog general worried over a small woman. **

**A commotion down the hall caught his attention and he made his way down the hall. Yelling, it was coming from Kagome's room.**

**He opened the door and was almost hit with a flying vase. He dodged it just in time and looked up to see a shocked demon lord and one pissed of…whatever she was.**

"**What the hell is going on?" he asked.**

"**How could you be so foolish to take me in?" yelled Kagome "They could have followed you, they could have attacked when I was hurt!"**

**Kouga just stared at her like she had grown a second head, was she insane?**

"**What did you want us to do? Leave you behind in the freezing cold?" asked Kouga.**

"**YES!" she yelled back.**

"**Kagome, you must calm yourself. This is getting you know where. What is done is done there is nothing you can do to change that" said Inutashio gently "besides you are my responsibility so there was absolutely no way you would be left behind."**

**She sighed as she sat on her bed and pulled her robe a little bit closer to herself. **

"**You have no idea the kind of danger that will follow me now" she whispered.**

"**Then tell us child" said Inutashio as he sat next to her.**

**Kouga closed the door after tell the maid to bring dinner and sat in the chair next to her bed.**

"**What is it you want to know?" she asked, knowing they had many different questions.**

"**What is a nephilim?" asked Inutashio.**

"**A nephilim is someone who is half human, half angel" she said quietly.**

"**What is an angel" asked Kouga **

**Kagome took a deep breath "get comfortable this is going to be a long story…"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

LilFiretiger-Thanks for the kind review! Even if you were too lazy to log in! Your kind words and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

anonnie mouse-I hope i answered some of your questions in this chap! And enjoy your book!

As for the rest of you dont worry i didnt forget you! your responses were sent via Fan links!

**There you go hope you like it! Please leave a review! If you take the time to review, i will take the time to respond :)**

**\/ go on and push it! it will make my day :)**


	7. Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.**

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them up!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** -Defeat-**

Kagome closed her eyes as the wind softly blew past her. The last few hours  
had been hard; she had explained the existence of angels and nephilim to  
Inutashio and lord Kouga. Needless to say it was not an easy task. At   
first they flat out did not believe her, even though they saw the   
Oni-tenshi, they believed them only to be some kind of bird demon. In the  
end she had to show them some of her powers to prove them wrong. They were  
also baffled as to why she was undetectable to the oni-tenshi when she  
could detect them just fine. It was then that she explained about her  
pendent and its ability to disguise her aura as that of someone with  
demonic blood.

She had also told Inutashio of her and Inuyasha's blood connection,  
explaining why she held the scent of an inu demon. In the end the two lords  
had gone to their own chambers to soak in all the baffling information she  
had told them.

Now she was standing on the top of a tower watching the sun set. She was   
worried about the oni-tenshi. She had killed several of them but the one  
had gotten away, but not before swearing vengeance for his fallen comrades.  
Though she was grateful they had given her two days so far to heal, she  
also knew that they would come for her soon and that they wouldn't take  
storming the northern castle lightly. No, she needed to think of a plan and  
fast, before they caught them all off guard. Right now the demons didn't   
stand a chance; they were unfamiliar with the oni-tenshi and nephilim, they  
didn't know their weaknesses, or how to kill them.

She formed a ball of fire in her small palm; angel fire, the only way to  
kill a creature with angelic blood. She was the only one, besides Haru and  
Yukio, that could produce it. Together they could stand their ground for a  
while, but not forever. As if knowing her inner turmoil, Haru and Yukio  
came up behind her.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" asked Yukio.

"I am fine, just thinking of a way to defend the castle for the attack that  
we all know is coming soon," she said.

"That's what we came to talk to you about," said Haru. "We think you should  
escort the two lords from the castle back to the western lands tonight. Let  
us handle the battle here, the lords need to be kept alive, as they will be  
the ones the oni-tenshi come after."

"And me, I killed some of them, remember?" she stated

"That is why we want you to lead them, with the three people they want gone  
they may retreat and the battle may not be as deadly," said Yukio gently.

"Yes Kagome, it could save many lives."

"And it keeps me out of danger during a large battle that you two intend to  
fight on your own. How convenient," said Kagome.

"Now Kagome don't take it like…Do you sense that?" asked Yukio

"Yes, it's getting stronger. There's ten, no twenty of them, they will be   
here within minutes," said Haru.

"Yukio, go warn Inutashio and Kouga, Haru and I will stand guard on the  
towers," commanded Kagome.

Yukio nodded and disappeared into the castle as Haru flew to the west wing.  
Kagome stood her ground, bow and arrow drawn, awaiting the approaching   
battle.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru I am telling you, something is wrong!" yelled Inuyasha as he   
dodged another blow.

"Nonsense, you are simply trying to avoid sparing," replied Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly Inuyasha doubled over in pain on his left side. Sesshoumaru looked  
on in curiosity as his half brother assumed the fetal position grasping his   
left side.

"Kagome…she has be…been hurt!" he stuttered out.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Miroku

"I am feeling her pain," he spoke through clenched teeth.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. The only way he could  
sense her pain is through the sharing of blood. Unable to think of the  
possibility that his brother and kagome shared blood, he knelt to look  
Inuyasha in the eyes.

"How is that possible little brother?"

"We…I…" he held out his palm to show the small scar, hoping Sesshoumaru  
would piece together the rest.

"Why?" Asked Miroku looking at the small scar. He remembered seeing one on  
Kagome as well.

"A sibling bond," said Inuyasha, before another waive of intense pain shook  
him from head to toe "She is in a lot of pain…she is scared…and hurt  
badly…losing lots of blood" and with that Inuyasha passed out.

Sesshoumaru took in his brother's last few words…'she is scared, in pain,  
losing too much blood.' He hoped his father and Kagome were alright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutashio and Kouga had managed to get everyone in the large dinning hall   
safely before the large group of oni-tenshi made it to the castle. Kagome  
then set a barrier along with Haru to prevent them from being seen or  
detected. Once the oni-tenshi believed the castle was vacant they began  
attacking the three nephilim in their mist. They had wounded Yukio and he  
now lay in a pool of his own blood, unable to move. If she didn't get to  
him soon he would not heal fast enough to make it.

She watched as Haru took to the air to battle the remaining four  
oni-tenshi, she yelled his name as the despicable being that slashed her  
from behind impaled Haru on a long spear, causing him to come crashing to   
the earth below.

She was a few feet away when the one who called himself Isaac landed in  
front of her, the other three surrounding her. She looked at her two fallen  
comrades and knew she didn't have much time left.

Noticing her distraction, the four oni-tenshi attacked at once, one of them  
effectively sinking their sword into her side. As she stumbled back and  
gripped the handle she realized it was a real sword and not one made of   
angel fire.

She then fell to her knees. Pain overloaded her senses and made it near  
impossible to breath. She managed to pull the sword out of her side and  
weakly held her self up by her hands.

That's when she felt it, a warm tingling feeling coursing threw her body.  
The next thing she knew the entire court yard was consumed in a bright  
light and then all went black.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the dinning hall watched curiously as the evening sky was   
illuminated by a blinding light, then went black again…black and quiet.

Inutashio and Kouga walked to the court yard and saw Haru and Yukio both  
slowly getting up from the ground. Blood covered them and the two lords  
could see their wounds were nearly healed.

Ash was everywhere blowing lightly in the wind.

They looked farther and saw Kagome on the ground. She was pale,  
unconscious, and surrounded in a pool of her own blood. Inutashio icked  
her up and ran for her room. She had lost too much blood and he could  
barely feel her pulse beating weakly and hear her shallow breathing.

That night, for the first time since he was a pup, lord Inutashio fell to  
his knees and prayed to the Kami's above, and for the first time in his  
long life, Inutashio felt defeated.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

**Please leave your comments : )**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	8. secrets

Disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha or any character pertaining to the series. I do however own Haru, Kisho, Yukio and Adara. I you want to borrow them, just ask.

I would like to thank my muse and my beta for adding some juicy tidbits here and there!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Secrets-

"We need to get her to the western lands, Adara will know what to do" said Haru quietly

"Not to mention she will be more comfortable in her own bed, and the Oni-tenshi may attack again" said Yukio "we were barely able to fight off the first wave, I don't think we could handle another attack so soon"

"I need to pay a visit to the elders about Kagome as well; did you see how she eliminated the last few? I have never seen such power before" said Haru.

"Where are the elders you speak of located?" asked Inutashio.

"The location is to be kept secret but I can tell you it is near the northern and western boarders" said Haru quietly.

"we will journey to the western palace and settle down, once you leave for the elders as you call them I want to be present, we will have much to discuss to keep our lands at peace" said Inutashio.

"Very well, but we should be going now, they could return at any moment" said Haru.

"Where is lord Kouga?" asked Yukio

"He sent his people to a protective fortress in the western mountains he will be joining us at the palace moon after he gets them settled" said Inutashio.

"Let's get going then" said Yukio as he picked Kagome up in his arms and spread his wings "I will take her to Adara" and with that he took to the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adara was on her way to the eastern wing of the castle when a large commotion caught her attention in the gardens she looked out the window to see Yukio holding a very pale Kagome. She raced down the stairs and arrived in the gardens.

"What happened Yukio?" asked Adara

"The oni-tenshi attacked us on the way to the northern palace and again tonight, she fought them off and her wounds are not healing as quickly as they should be. Something is wrong Adara" said Yukio quietly.

"Let's get her inside and into her bed, I will go from there" she said as she went the other direction in search of Kikyo and Sango.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru looked up from his work as the door to his study swung open. He was about to lecture whom ever dare to enter with out his permission but was instantly silenced when he saw his father. His normally crisp and clean kimono was torn, dirty and blood stained. As he got closer he realized that the scent of the blood was familiar…too familiar.

He stood to ask his father what in the kami's name had happened when his father took the opportunity to speak instead.

"Come to Kagome's room, there is much to discuss" and with that he left leaving Sesshoumaru no choice but to follow his father.

As they got closer to her room he noticed the scent of her blood became stronger and when he opened her door he was floored with its scent. That's when his brother's words came to mind…'she is hurt, scared, and has lost a lot of blood'.

He walked into the room followed by his father; he looked to the side of the room where Kikyo was gathering blood soaked clothes and what looked like Kagome's kimono. He then moved to Kagome's bed and as he took in her pale and unconscious form he began to feel the beginnings of a blood lust.

"Who?" was all he could manage to speak through the haze of red he was beginning to see.

"She called them oni-tenshi my son" said Inutashio

He raised a single elegant eye brow at his father.

"Leave us" he ordered the servants "Adara, I want you to stay"

Once the room was cleared Inutashio set a barrier around the room and looked at Adara.

"She told me everything after the first attack near the northern fortress. I want you to explain everything to my son after I have asked you a few questions of my own"

Adara simply nodded, if Kagome trusted them so would she.

"Very good; now please tell me what has happened to her?" he asked

"She used a lot of her energy to kill the oni-tenshi and to heal Haru and Yukio making it harder for her to heal quickly" she said

"Is there anything we can do to help her heal faster?" asked Inutashio

Adara hesitated for a moment before she spoke.

"Kagome is not like the rest of us, she is…special. Demon blood would help her; however it will break the sibling bond between her and Master Inuyasha" she said.

"It can not be Inuyasha's blood?" asked Sesshoumaru

"No, It would have to be a full demon's blood; hanyou blood doesn't have the same healing properties. As I am sure you both know." She said.

"Very well, I will do it" said Inutashio

"No, I will" said Sesshoumaru.

"You my son, and why is that?" asked Inutashio

"I am lord and she is under my protection" snipped Sesshoumaru

"oh really?" laughed Inutashio "well you sure didn't mind sending her to the northern territories so you could have a sword made. I believe I have Kagome's best interests in mind not you."

"She is a ward to the western lands and therefore mine to protect" he said as his eyes began to bleed red "She belongs to me and me alone, no other will touch her"

Inutashio and Adara slowly backed away from the enraged young Inu lord. Only after they were on the other side of the room did Sesshoumaru's beast begin to fade, leaving a stunned set of golden eyes in their wake.

"I will leave you two to get done what needs to be done" said Inutashio as he left the room, leaving the barrier surrounding the room. The old Inu grinning as he walked away knowing why his son was acting the way he was, the boy was in love ... now to just get the pair to see it for themselves.

Once the door closed Sesshoumaru turned to Adara who signaled for him to sit at the side of Kagome's bed. Sesshoumaru did as he was instructed, biting down his dislike for being told what to do.

"I need to get some fresh linen I will be right back" said Adara as she left the room.

Once he was certain he was alone he took in Kagome's pale form, he lifted his hand to slowly caress her clammy cheek. His inner beast howled in displeasure at her poor condition, and once again he wondered why he felt so connected to the girl. His beast growled at his stupidity and he sighed, no he knew damn well why he felt so connected to her. He knew why he had turned down every demoness as a mate. Why it hurt so badly to not be around her, why her laughter made his heart soar and why her smile warmed his iced heart to the core.

He, lord Sesshoumaru ruler of the western lands, was in love with the servant girl Kagome, who was much more than he originally believed.

A shifting of blankets brought him back to reality as his molten gold eyes came in contact with her now dull violet ones.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered.

"Hello Kagome, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Weak" she said.

"Oh good your awake, that will make this a lot easier" said Adara as she walked in the door. "Sesshoumaru will you help her into a sitting position?"

Sesshoumaru did as requested and helped her to sit up right.

"I am thirsty, may I have some water?" asked Kagome

"As soon as we are done" Adara said as she smiled reassuringly at her close friend.

"Done with what?" Kagome looked confused

"This will work better if you remove your top my lord. We will then cut a small incision on your chest that way she can lean in to drink it, that's the fastest way to get it into her system" said Adara

Sesshoumaru nodded and removed his sword from his side and his top, causing Adara and Kagome to blush madly.

Sesshoumaru's beast howled with satisfaction at the female's reaction.

"W-W- WHAT?!?!" Kagome sputtered turning a lovely shade of red.

"Kagome you have lost far too much blood and used too much of your healing powers on Haru and Yukio, Sesshoumaru is going to give you some of his blood okay?" asked Adara

Kagome was about to protest when Adara gave her that glare any mother would give to mean she meant business.

"Umm…okay" blushed Kagome.

"I am going to go make some healing tea for you Kagome I will be back shortly" said Adara as she left.

Sesshoumaru tuned to look at Kagome as he used his razor sharp claws to cut a small incision on his chest just to the side of his left collar bone.

Kagome's eyes widened and did a wonderful impression of a koi fish.

"Drink" was all he said.

That single command sent a shiver down her spine like non she had ever felt before.

She carefully placed her delicate hands on his upper arms for balance as she leaned in. He held in the pleasure filled moan as her soft lips came in contact with is smooth chiseled chest.

His beast howled at him demanding him to take the girl then and there, with more effort then he was used to he pushed his beast back determined to be in total control.

Unknown of his inner battle she could feel his demonic powers rising around her and cover her like a second skin. He moved is hands to hold her upper arms as well as he leaned down to take in her intoxicating scent. His inner demon threatened to come forth at the mixture of her scent mixed with his own.

She couldn't even explain the things she was feeling. The feeling of his demonic power surrounding her and the way he was holding her made her want to explode. Unable to take the feeling anymore she pulled away. She looked up to see him watching her. She nearly gasped at the look in his eyes; it was so warm and passionate.

Unable to resist her warm soft lips any longer he bent down and gently brushed his lips against her own. She pulled away and stared at him wide eyed.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her unsure question set him over the edge and he moved his left hand to rest behind her neck as he kissed with all the passion he felt towards her. He moved his right hand to the small of her back and moaned lightly as she gripped his arms even tighter.

This woman was going to be his undoing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adara smiled as she made her way to her room for the night. Inutashio had stopped her on her way back to Kagome insisting that Sesshoumaru could handle everything for the night. Sneaky old man was trying to play match maker.

-------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

TBC

A/N: sorry it took so long to update…please review!


	9. the broken bond

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.

Sorry again for the long delay, it seems my imagination has gone into over drive and has too many ideas. This story will be completed and you just may see a few new ones out soon due to the over hyperness of my imagination. Please be patient with me as the story writes itself, I am aiming to update once a week, most likely on Thursdays. Thanks again for your patience.

Thanks again to my beta...you rock!

* * *

A bond broken

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree as he looked over Kagome walking through the gardens. She had been acting strange ever since the incident in the northern lands and even though their bond was no longer he could still tell what she was feeling. She was nervous at the moment, no doubt due to the upcoming journey to the 'elder's' as she called them. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were going to visit them in a meeting that Haru had set up. Kagome was to go as well.

He was upset that he was going to be left behind yet again, but knew that no matter how much he complained it would get him no where. Kagome sighed out loud for what seemed like the millionth time today and once again Inuyasha felt worthless.

He studied her from his tree branch; she had gotten too thin over the last month. She looked as if she could break when the wind blew too hard.

He stiffened when his brother's scent caught his attention. Ever since he shared his blood with Kagome Sesshoumaru had become extremely present in her life. This bothered Inuyasha to no end. For years he acted like he never even knew of her existence and now he was always around her, always watching. It was just wrong and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what had happened that night to make such a thing happen.

As if on cue Sesshoumaru came into view and looked up at Inuyasha, silently dismissing him. It was time for their walk. The same walk at the same time every day, just Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother's retreating back and for what seemed like the billionth time in his life wondered what on earth his father was thinking. He then looked over at Kagome as she sat next to the Koi pond reading a book and he then understood his father's insanity.

She was so involved in her book that she hadn't even noticed he was standing behind her.

He then came to kneel behind her with the grace and silence only he possessed. She squeaked when he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

"I have missed you," he whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

Oh kami's above how he loved her blush.

"And I you, my lord." She giggled as she snuggled into his chest.

"Are you ready for our walk?" he asked

She simply turned her head and kissed his cheek and stood. He then took her hand and led her to his mother's private gardens, the ones he had given to her when she fully recovered.

She looked up at him and smiled. He felt his heart contract and a warmth that only she could make him feel spread through him, and he then did something very un-Sesshoumaru. He smiled.

* * *

Inutashio smiled at the couple walking in the gardens. So far his plan was working perfectly. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been inseparable ever since she took his blood. Even the way Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome had changed. Where there was once coldness and self-pride, there was now warmth and compassion. Yes his son was falling for the little miko, and Inutashio was pleased. It was about time the restless pup took a mate. 

He looked over his shoulder at the painting of his beloved, she would have loved having Kagome has her daughter, not to mention grandkids.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's hair fluttered in the wind, she looked so beautiful when her long raven tresses were loose. She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek, and once again he was taken back by her beauty. Lifting his hand he stroked her cheek and kissed her softly.

The instant their lips touched she wrapped her arms around his waist, clenching the fabric of his kimono on his back. He felt whole. He put his other arm around her waist as he pulled away from her. He looked into her eyes studying them and he could see all the passion she felt for him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes." He whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"What am I to you?" She whispered to him.

He stopped at this question and slowly moved to look at her again. What was she to him? He honestly did not know, he only knew what he felt when she was near. But what did that mean? Did he lover her? He was not sure for he was sure he had never loved anyone before, so how would he know now? No, he was not a fool, he cared for her, longed for her, lusted for her, was that not love? He did not want to say the wrong thing though he did now want to upset her or risk his losing her. Perhaps this would be a good time to give her the option of courting? But would she accept? What if she did not want to be with him that way? He was not sure he could handle her rejection. He could tell that his prolonged silence was beginning make her worry so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You are many things to me," he answered

She sighed and tried to pull away only to find she was unable to leave his iron grip.

"What do you want to be to me?" He asked her huskily.

She looked up at him and lifted her hand to trace his facial markings.

"I want to be yours," she replied

His breath hitched at her words, she wanted to be his. That meant she felt for him he same way he felt for her.

"Kagome," he asked as she looked up into his eyes. "Will you do this Sesshoumaru the honor of courting him?"

She gasped at his words and he began to worry when he saw her eyes widen and fill with tears.

"Yes!" She whispered as she brought her lips to his.

His beast purred at her acceptance and he held her close as he kissed her senseless.

Kagome felt as if her chest would explode. Her toes curled at the passion filled kiss. She was forced to pull away for air and when she did she asked him the one question she could not help herself from asking.

"Why?"

He stared at her for a moment trying to think of how to explain his reasoning.

"You…please me."

She froze, what was that supposed to mean?

"Do you love me?" She asked

He pondered his answer for a moment before answering, he could tell what he had said upset her.

"I am unfamiliar with the feeling of love." He answered

"Sesshoumaru, do you love me?" she asked again.

"I am…unsure," he answered

She slowly backed away from him and out of his grip, using his confusion to her advantage.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru, but I cannot be with someone who does not love me." She said, avoiding his eyes.

She could feel the onset of tears and her heart was clenching as she tried her hardest to maintain her calm appearance. He lifted his hand up to her and with that movement she lost her control. Tears spilt from her eyes and she turned, quickly running away. She did not know where she was going, she just had to get away form him.

She ran past everyone in the castle and found herself in her room. Without a second though she collapsed on her bed and sobbed. Of course things could not have been easy for her, they never where.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood in shock as he watched her run…run from him.

He was a fool and he had just lost the progress he had made with her over the last month. How was he going to fix this? He knew flowers were not going to cut it. No, he had once again let his pride get in the way of his feelings for Kagome.

He looked up at the castle and took a small sniff in its direction. The scent of her tears assaulted him. He sighed. The only one who would know how to deal with an upset woman would be his father. So with that in mind he made his way to his father's study.

A frown marred his face…his father was not going to let this slide either.

* * *

Kagome sat up on her bed at the sound of a knock at the door. She was reluctant to open it at first worried it could be Sesshoumaru but decided to answer it anyways.

When she opened the door she was greeted with a large smile and brilliant honey eyes.

"Hello my dear." Said a soft velvet voice. "You are well?"

"I am…well lord Inutashio" she said, bowing.

He stopped her and hooked his finger under her chin to make her look at him. He frowned slightly as he whipped away a tear on her cheek.

"What happened?" He asked gently

Without a second though she lunged into his arms, gripping him with all her might. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. He was about to speak when he felt her stiffen. Looking in the direction she was, he arched an eye brow when he saw Sesshoumaru.

It wasn't the fact that he was standing there it was more his facial expression that caught his attention. He looked lost and, dare he say it, hurt?

"Father, may I speak with you?" Asked Sesshoumaru in a hushed tone.

Inutashio simply nodded, the tone Sesshoumaru used told him he needed to speak urgently.

"We will talk as well little one, I will come for you" said Inutashio as he looked at Kagome.

She nodded and walked into her room, ignoring Sesshoumaru the entire way.

Inutashio gave his son a questioning look before speaking. "It seems you have much to learn my pup. Come let us talk"

* * *

"You are sure you have found my child?" Asked a deep baritone voices in a dark cave. 

"Yes my lord the power this one has shown is unsurpassed," replied a second voice.

"Good. You say they will be on their way to the elders?"

"Yes Lord Yuma"

And evil chuckle could be heard before Yuma replied.

"Intercept them on their way back to the western lands and bring them all here unharmed. It is time for my child to discover her true purpose"

* * *

please review! i need imput, the more reviews the faster i will update...and no thats not a bribe lol its the truth. 


	10. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.

* * *

Consequences

Sesshoumaru stared at his father's back as the former lord let out a frustrated sigh. He had told his father what had occurred between kagome and himself in the garden. He had expected his father to call him a fool, yell at him, anything. Well anything but this. Inutashio had been silently regarding the garden view from his study window for the past few moments, seemingly in deep thought.

Not a good sign.

"When did you become so idiotic my son?" Asked Inutashio, finally breaking the silence.

Sesshoumaru snorted his disgust of the words used to describe him. Hard headed and stubborn were words he could admit described him maybe even a little, and dare he say, snobbish. But idiotic? No that was not what he, a lord, could be described as.

Inutashio sighed again, only this time it sounded more like a sigh of defeat.

"What is it you want from life Sesshoumaru? Do you truly want her?" He asked

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before speaking.

"I believe so," was his reply

"My son, what do you feel towards her?"

He was silent once again pondering his father's words before he spoke.

"It is… difficult to put into words," replied Sesshoumaru.

"I suggest that you find out how to word it, for I believe telling her will be your only solution to the problem your foolishness has caused you." Spoke Inutashio softly.

Great…

* * *

Kagome quietly slipped into the room to her right and held her breath. The sound of foot steps became louder and louder as they came closer to her present hiding place.

Yes she was hiding.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as the foot steps started to once again grow quite.

She had avoided him again and was once again not detected.

"Why have you been avoiding me miko?" came a velvet voice from behind.

Okay, so not as undetected as she believed.

She turned around to see Sesshoumaru sitting on a large leather chair with an eyebrow slightly raised in question.

Damn she still had not answered his question.

"Not avoiding, I have just been busy, sorry. I have to get back to work," she said as she backed her way to the door.

Just as she spun to open the large wooden door a strong arm moved to hold the door in place. She looked up and followed the magenta stripped arm to a set of unreadable golden eyes.

She gulped.

He smirked as his lips gently brushed her own.

"When you accepted to allow me to court you, father released you from your working duties, and as that was almost a moon cycle ago you no longer have duties to attend to. So I will ask you again. Why are you avoiding your intended?" He asked, his lips brushing against hers with every word.

Damn him and his masculine scent that was now drowning out her senses, and damn those soft lips brushing her own. She was supposed to be mad at him…furious! Not melting in his arms like butter.

"I believe I informed you that I would not be courted by someone who is not in love with me. So therefore we are not courting. So I DO have work to get finished!" She said as she mentally patted herself on the back.

He slowly pulled away and stared into her violet eyes.

Instantly her knees began to weaken, only this time in fear. His eyes were beginning to bleed red as his inner beast began to stir in its mental prison.

"Are you rejecting me?" He asked in a deadly tone.

Oh shit, not the reaction she was hoping for. Her eyes scanned the room for any kind of escape, only to realize she was trapped with his arms on either side of her. Double shit.

Choosing her words wisely, she spoke again. "I am not rejecting you Sesshoumaru; it was you who rejected me." She corrected quietly.

Slowly his eyes began to return to their normal golden color and she sighed in relief, only to jump when his clawed hand lightly caressed her cheek.

"I did not say I did not hold strong feelings for you Kagome, I am just unsure of what this love is you speak of, for I have not felt it for another before." He said gently, now understanding why she had been so distant.

"What is it you do feel for me?" She asked in barley above a whisper.

Finally she would know what was going on in that thick head of his. Finally she would be able to get past his walls of arrogance and pride. Finally the Kami's were on her side.

"Sesshoumaru!" Yelled Inutashio

And yet the Kami's decided to play games with her once again.

"We will continue this conversation later tonight, but I will ask you again. Will you court this Sesshoumaru, my Kagome?" He asked softly.

She nodded her head and in a flash he was gone.

She was relieved, and sadly disappointed. Well, at least she would be able to gather her thoughts before they spoke again; but one thing was for sure; she was courting Sesshoumaru. She needed to get some fresh air. She opened the door and made her way to the large tree she knew she would find her close friend in.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entered his father's study without knocking.

"You dare yell for this Sesshoumaru when I am the lord of this castle?" He demanded.

"Calm yourself my son, I would not have yelled for you if it was not an urgent matter" said Inutashio.

The tone of his father's voice instantly silenced any other threats. He sounded fearful. That thought made Sesshoumaru's blood run cold.

"What has happened father?" He asked.

"The western lands are under attack. We have lost three cities near the northern boarder."

"Were there any survivors?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"Only one from each town." Answered Inutashio.

"I want to speak with them."

"Only one made it to the palace. I will send for him after he has eaten and bathed."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left the room. He needed a plan and he needed to know how to defeat the monsters who dared to invade his lands.

* * *

Kagome walked over to the large tree and looked up at the sky. The sun was down and the stars were beginning to come out. Tonight was the night of the new moon.

"Inuyasha," she called up into the tree.

The young half demon looked down at Kagome and jumped from his branch.

"Hi Kags"

"What's the matter Inu?"

"I didn't think you would come tonight… with you courting Sesshoumaru and all."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Silly dog, I have spent the night awake with you every new moon for the last 98 years. Why would you think I would stop now?"

He pulled away and smiled at her as they sat under the large cherry tree together. They stayed there the rest of the night talking about how their friendship began and how Inuyasha could get Kikyo to notice him. Just enjoying the comfort that only a best friend could offer.

Little did they know that tomorrow, a raging war would begin.

* * *

TBC

Please leave reviews : )


	11. Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys my creative half took a vacation, but she is back now so here is another chapter!**

**

* * *

**** Suspicion **

**Sesshoumaru took in the appearance of the young woman in front of him, the sole survivor of the three destroyed villages. She looked to be about 17 and her long brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail showing off her honey brown eyes, the pale blue kimono she wore showed of her soft feminine curves. But there was something off about this woman. He was sure that however human she seemed, human she was surly not. He looked at his father and the glint in his eyes told Sesshoumaru that he was feeling the same energy. **

"**So you are saying they allowed you to live so that you could pass on this message?" Asked Inutashio.**

"**Yes my lord. That is what they said." She responded.**

"**I see, and what happened to the other two?" **

"**Their wounds would not allow them to complete the journey, they both passed on before we reached the palace," she said sadly.**

"**Hn," was Sesshoumaru's response. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about her. **

"**What is your name child?" Asked Inutashio.**

"**Oh forgive me for not saying it earlier my lords. My name is Rin." **

**

* * *

**

**Kagome watched as the sun rose and Inuyasha changed back into his hanyou form.**

"**That never ceases to amaze me," she giggled as she softly rubbed one of his ears.**

"**You're lucky you're my friend Kags or you wouldn't get to do that." He huffed**

"**Whatever Yash, I get to do that 'cause you know I could just kick your ass and do it anyways." She teased**

**His ears flattened against his head as he mumbled an "I know," under his breath.**

**She laughed as they walked back into the castle to get ready for the day. Once inside her own room she sat on her bed and let her smile fall.**

**Sesshoumaru was supposed to come and talk to her last night and he was sure to know where she was. Not to mention he could follow her by her scent. What on earth could have kept him? **

**She sighed again and began to get ready; she would ask him after breakfast.**

**

* * *

**

"**I do not trust her."**

"**Nor do I my son but we can not let her know we distrust her at all, for if she is a spy of some sort she will flee before we can get anything out of her." Said Inutashio**

"**She needs to be frequently watched."**

"**I agree. She needs to be looked after by someone who can protect themselves if needed, but is not likely to draw attention to themselves as anything more than a companion." Said Inutashio.**

"**Perhaps Adara," suggested Sesshoumaru**

"**No it would be better to place her in the care of someone who was seen as important to the family. We need the young lady to feel like she is welcomed into the house. I believe we need to place her with Kagome. Since she is your intended it will show our appreciation towards Rin, and should anything happen we know she can defend herself" **

"**You want me to have my intended watch over a woman that we know nothing about and do not trust?!" Exclaimed Sesshoumaru incredulously. "Absolutely not!"**

"**I know it is dangerous Sesshoumaru, but Kagome is more than capable of protecting herself. Besides, we need information out of Rin and Kagome has a way with people. She has the ability to make even the most feared of demons feel at ease." Said Inutashio as he looked at his son slyly. **

"**I do not like the idea."**

"**Why don't we talk to Kagome?"**

**

* * *

**

"**So you want me to spy on her?" **

"**Spy is such a strong word. We simply want you to keep an eye on her and tell us if find out anything of importance," said Inutashio.**

"**So you want me to spy on her." Kagome said flatly.**

"**We do not trust her. I told father it was too dangerous for you but he insisted we speak with you," said Sesshoumaru as he turned to his father. " I told you she would not want to take on such a dangerous task. We will find someone else"**

**Kagome clenched her fists at her side and was grateful for the overly long sleeves. So he thought she was not strong enough to handle a little task because it was too dangerous!? What was she, a child? Oh no she would do it if it killed her just to prove to Sesshoumaru that she could and that she was not a weakling. She had defended and entire castle from destruction and he still thought of her as someone to be protected and coddled.**

**Well, she would show him.**

"**I will do it under one condition," she said.**

"**What is it my child?" asked Inutashio**

"**I will do it on my terms. I will find her and befriend her, make her think I am a weak woman in need of a friend. That way she will let her guard down. I will tell you anything I think is important but do not expect a report every day. I will treat her as if I can trust her with my deepest secrets and she will hopefully do the same." She said**

"**You will not tell her what you are, will you my child?" Asked Inutashio**

"**I will do whatever it takes to get her to trust me with her deepest secrets, even if it means revealing mine." **

**Sesshoumaru looked at her with an unreadable expression; he was upset, she could tell that much. Oh well he brought it on himself. **

**

* * *

**

**Kagome left the study and headed for the gardens; she needed to relax and nature always seemed to calm her. As she entered the garden she noticed a young lady in a light blue kimono. She was beautiful, and looked like a princess taking in the tranquility of her private garden.**

**Was this Rin? The girl Sesshoumaru had spent all night talking to when he was supposed to be clearing up things with her? If so then she would have no issues with bringing the woman down.**

**Taking a seat next to the large cherry tree she looked at the girl again and sighed, she truly was a beauty, far prettier than Kagome herself, and she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that arose within her. Did Sesshoumaru think she was prettier than her as well? Could that be why he had no objections to staying up all night with the girl? What would happen to her if he started to have feelings for her? All the questions were making her head spin.**

"**Hello," said a sweet voice **

**Kagome was startled from her thoughts. She looked up at the girl in front of her. **

"**Hello," she said forcing the warmest smile she could muster, there was no need in letting the girl know her inner issues at the moment. **

"**My name is Rin." Said the girl, smiling back at Kagome.**

"**Hello Rin, I am Kagome. Would you like to join me?" She asked patting the seat on the bench next to her.**

**Rin nodded and smiled again as she took a seat next to her.**

"**Thanks Lady Kagome, I was beginning to worry about ever finding someone to talk to around here," said Rin teasingly.**

"**I know, the castle can be pretty boring sometimes, and please just call me Kagome." She said smiling back. **

**The girls talked for hours under the tree and Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl who had lost her family at such a young age and traveled a crossed the western lands only to watch her newly made companions die from their fatal wounds. **

**Then she felt it, a strange and dark power that seemed to sneak out of the young girl and then disappear as quickly as it came. Rin, however, seemed to notice nothing. **

**The strangest thing about the power was that she knew it was familiar but she could not place where she had felt it before, and that is what disturbed her the most.**

**

* * *

**

"**My lord, Leiko has infiltrated the castle," said a man dressed in black.**

"**Good, and she know her mission?"**

"**Yes my lord. The princess should be home soon."**

"**Tell the others to prepare. This world will soon be ours and the Kami's will watch as she destroys everything they hold dear." **

**The man shivered as Lord Yuma's evil smirk graced his handsome features.**

"**Yes my lord," he said as he left the room.**

**Once the room was clear Yuma walked to his balcony and stared up into the sky.**

"**Let the war begin."**

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

**Thanks to everyone who was nice enough to review !**

**Please leave a review!! Please:) **


	12. lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.

* * *

Lies

Sesshoumaru looked up from the scroll he was reading when a familiar scent caught his nose. Fear…but not just anyone's fear, no, it was Kagome's fear. Gracefully standing from the large leather chair he made his way to Kagome's room. He entered the room and the previously light scent was now overwhelming.

He swiftly went to her bed and watched as she thrashed in her silken sheets, the moonlight reflecting off her skin and adding a light sheen from her sweat.

She was having a nightmare, and, from the looks of it, a really bad one.

He moved to sit on the edge of her bed and lifted a hand to brush the hair out of her eyes. The moment he touched her, he was surrounded by a blinding violet light.

When he opened his eyes he saw Kagome fighting what looked like a lord. He wrinkled his brow in confusion. He must be hallucinating. The thing that confused him the most was that as they were fighting and arguing, neither seemed to notice his presence. So he did what anyone in his position would do…he eavesdropped.

"NO!" She yelled at the man. "I will never do what you want me to!"

The strange man chuckled and the sound made Sesshoumaru's skin crawl. This man was pure evil.

"You will do what you were born to do my daughter. You will serve your purpose for it is your destiny and that is something you cannot change no matter how hard you try."

"Da…daughter?" She gasped

"That is right my dear, you are my daughter." He smirked.

"But that's…that's impossible!"

"Yes those foolish elders believed that they could intervene and that they could change what fate planned. Your mother ran from me, the foolish woman ran, thinking she could escape me. A few yeas later I was informed about you. When I located her you were no where to be found and she would tell me nothing. The fool kept your location a secret until the end."

"What…but how is that possible you could not kill my mother, she died during my birth like all humans do!" She shouted at him.

"Awe, so they have told you nothing of your origins then have they?' He asked, sounding disappointed.

"I don't understand what you mean," she said as she took a step back from him.

"You are special my dear, your mother was not human. She was a nephilim, the daughter of an Archangel." He said, disgusted.

"An archangel?" She whispered. "But how?"

Sesshoumaru took a step closer to the two wanting to hear more about this angle the man spoke of.

"Have they taught you nothing?" the man asked raising a single dark eyebrow "not all the angels that fell from heaven were warriors my dear, there were angels of every status that rebelled against our malicious creators."

"But an archangel is meant to be the protector of nations and the creatures of earth" she said to more to herself than the man before her.

"Yes such a disappointment too, your grandfather was one of the many who later regretted the rebellion, he now is one of your precious elders. He also taught your mother to be protective of the ones here on earth, a duty she took very seriously" he said smiling wickedly "Yes she was a fighter till the very end; you get that from her you know? She never once backed down from a necessary fight."

"My mother sounds like an amazing woman, how could you kill a person you loved like that and talk about it like it was…peaceful!" she demanded

"Love?" he laughed "I did not love her nor did she love me, she was a toy. I took her simply to teach her father his place. He wanted to rebel against me and my followers to show the Kami's above their sorrow and regret. He wanted to take from me what belonged to me and so I did the same."

"You held her against her will?!" she exclaimed

"Yes and being the fighter she was, she escaped me soon after. It was later that I came a cross a seer and she told me about your birth and your destiny. I did not believe her at first so I sought out your mother. Imagine my surprise when I discovered the seer was correct; however I could not find you. I have been looking ever sense" he said as he held out his hand to her

"So come now my daughter, fulfill your destiny and together we will destroy this world and its unworthy inhabitants. We will rule with and iron fist and you, the most powerful woman in existence will sit by my side as you should have the day you were born"

"Never!" she yelled

"A fighter just like your mother" he sighed "You can not run from your destiny forever Kagome"

And with that he vanished and the gray clouded sky turned back to its brilliant blue and the once silent forest she was in came to life again with the sounds of animals.

Sesshoumaru was once again surrounded in a brilliant light and was once more on the bed beside Kagome, his hand still brushing the hair our of her eyes.

He removed his hand and shook his head, what in the hell just happened? At first he believed himself to be hallucinating but now he understood. He had somehow been taken into Kagome's own dream.

It seemed too real to be a dream however, and that deeply bothered him.

He looked at Kagome's sleeping form and was oddly comforted at the fact that she was now sleeping peacefully. He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead and left the room.

He would ask her about her dream in the morning but most importantly he would ask her who that strange man in her dream was.

* * *

An angry yell was heard as anther large vase crashed into the tapestry covered wall.

"Now, now Yuma aren't we a little old for temper tantrums?" said a soft feminine voice.

"She denied me! Her own father! Ungrateful whelp!" he yelled as anther crash was heard.

"She is confused Yuma, she will come around" the voice assured

"And if she doesn't? Then what? We can not force her to do it! She has to do it of her own free will!" he bellowed as he sat in a large fur covered chair.

"Is that what the seer said?"

"Yes and she has foretold nothing but the truth so far so there is no reason to doubt her" he said in a calmer tone.

"Maybe we missed something. What exactly did she say to you?"

"She said my daughter would rid the world of the unworthy that walk the earth" he said "And she would do it of her own free will"

"I see" she said "where is this seer?"

"She…became one with the earth when she could not tell me the location of my child" he said grinning evilly.

"You killed her?" she asked

"Hn"

"What is your next course of action?" she asked

"We will intercept them on their way to the elders. I want her to know I am a reality and not just a vision. It will make her doubt the elders seeing how they have lied to her since birth. That may be just enough to bring her to our side." He said "Oh how I wish I could see Alexander's face when he finds out his granddaughter has been visited by her father."

"He will surly regret interfering with your plans my lord" she said

"Yes Kagura he will"

* * *

Kagome woke as the sun rose, her dreams about lord Yuma were coming more frequently and they seemed to be feeling more…real.

Last night she could feel the breeze on her skin and the warmth of the sun as the skies cleared.

She sighed as she pondered their conversation last night. Could she really be the daughter of her most hated enemy? Was her mother truly the daughter of an elder? If so that meant that she was of high ranking in the nephilim community.

She froze, is that why Yukio and Haru would not allow her to go and speak with the elders? Did they know? What about Adara and Kisho? Did they know as well? Is that why they were always around? To protect her or better yet keep an eye on her?

She felt her heart clench at the thought of her closest friends betraying her in such a way. She needed answers to her hundreds of questions.

She would go with Haru this time and talk to the elders, and she wasn't taking no this time as an answer.

* * *

Kouga walked the garden in the western palace as he read a report from his general. The location of his people was still a secret and everything seemed to be going well.

He sighted and couldn't help but feel upset at the fact that he left his people at a time like this.

No he did not abandon them, they were far more protected hidden in the western compound than anywhere else. Inutaisho had seen to that. Kouga had also asked his long-time companion for assistance and he had sent his daughter, Shiori, to assist. She was a kind, loving woman and had placed an unbreakable barrier around the compound.

No his people were safe and he needed to leave to fight the oncoming war. The war against a fleet of monsters they did not know how to fight. They needed help, they needed a plan. They needed a miracle.

* * *

"I don't care what you say I am going with you and that is that!" Yelled Kagome.

Haru looked at Adara and Kagome knew they were keeping something from her.

"What is it you guys aren't telling me?!" She bellowed.

"Kagome, it is not safe for you to travel to the elders. We are only looking out for your safety" said Kisho.

"That is a load of shit! You guys have been lying to me for years, don't you thing you could be honest with me for once!" she screamed.

"Wha!?" Adara and Yukio said in unison.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said.

"Kagome, what do you think we have been lying to you about?" asked Kisho carefully.

"About him" she whispered.

"Who?" asked Yukio.

"My father"

* * *

She smiled from her position in the bushes, so Yuma was able to penetrate her dreams huh? Good that will make her job lots easier, for when she learns her 'friends' are really her protectors she will need someone to talk to and that is where she will come in.

A frown quickly replaced her smile as she remembered Kagome's other companions, they would surely get in the way.

No she could easily distract Inuyasha with Kikyo, that love serum will do nicely for that, and from what she could tell, they already cared for one another so the serum would work much faster and guarantee that it drew the two of them together. Causing both of them to become too busy for Kagome. She would do the same with Miroku and Sango.

That only left Sesshoumaru.

Her smile returned once again when she thought about Yuma's plan for him as she played with the pendent around her neck. Kagome was already worried about Sesshoumaru and herself, she could sense the jealousy coming out of Kagome the first time they met.

Yes she would use that emotion to her advantage and make Kagome believe Sesshoumaru betrayed her as well, for lust serum is a powerful think even for a lord.

* * *

please leave a review! your thoughts are extremely helpful!

\/


	13. strenght

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.

I would like to thank my beta Lelbet! She is the best!

So here is another chap. I tried to make it a little longer to make up for my extended absence, please leave your reviews and thoughts they are greatly welcomed.

Sleep did not come easily to Kagome that night. Sleep never does when you are fighting an inner battle with yourself. She was torn.

On the one hand, she felt completely and utterly betrayed by her friends. They had known her true origins for years and had never once told her. To make matters worse, they were her guards, sent by the elders to watch over and protect her. Kisho had said it may have started out as a job, but it had quickly became a true friendship. Haru and Yukio had agreed.

Adara had been another case. She had come to Kagome in tears later that day and spent two hours apologizing for hurting her in such away. The two had spent the rest of the evening taking and Adara shared every piece of information about Kagome and her father she could remember, but being that she was a woman, much was kept from her as well.

Kagome sighed; hopefully that wasn't a lie as well.

Would she always doubt her friends in such a way? Every time they told her something would she believe it was true or a fabrication to ease her nerves about the elders? Who would be next to betray her trust? Inuyasha? Or worse, Sesshoumaru?

The thought alone made her shutter.

Deciding it was time to rest and not think, she forced the thoughts of doubt from her mind. Perhaps then her dreams would be less complicated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo woke from her dream in a haze, the vision of Inuyasha above her with his eyes glazed in lust was still enough to set her blood afire.

She looked over to Sango and saw the young woman was awake as well.

"I hope I didn't wake you," she muttered embarrassed.

"No," Sango replied raspily. "I, um, had a…vivid dream, it woke me."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at Sango's embarrassed tone; for the young woman was many things, but shy and embarrassed were never terms one would use to describe her.

Then Kikyo grinned, unless she was around a certain lecherous monk.

That stopped her dead in her tracks and the grin quickly left her face. Was Sango dreaming about Miroku just like she had been about Inuyasha? She must have been because there was no other explanation for her close friend's behavior.

"Sango, what were you dreaming about?" she whispered.

At first Sango was going to tell Kikyo to mind her own business, but the slight amount of fear she heard in Kikyo's voice told her it was not a jest but an honest question. What could be going on in her head to cause such fears?

"Well umm…it was about Miroku and I..."

"I had a similar dream about Inuyasha. Sango don't you think it odd that we would both have such dreams only to awaken at the same time?" Asked Kikyo quietly.

"I see what you are saying Kik, but what could cause such a coincidence?"

"I am not sure, but I don't like it." Kikyo stated. "But I guess it was possible. It wasn't like you two were also in the garden under…"

"A full red moon?" Interrupted Sango with a small hint of fear in her voice.

Kikyo looked in shock at her friend.

"What could in mean? How could we have nearly the same dream in the same place and awake at the same time?"

"We will search for the answers in the morning, but I do believe it has something to do with Kagome and the war about to occur." Answered Sango.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it's a little odd that this would happen so close to their journey to the elders, and her recent argument with her friends. I am not sure completely but it just seems rather…interesting to me is all"

Kikyo sank back into the comfort of her warm bed; Sango always was the perceptive one.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Kagome herself?" asked Kikyo

"Kami, I hope not"

It was the desperation in Sango's usually strong voice that shook Kikyo the most.

"Perhaps we should not be around her for a while. Kouga is traveling to the northern people in two days. We could join him?" Suggested Kikyo.

"That is a wise idea; I believe Miroku and Inuyasha will be going as well, we could see if they are having the same…dreams"

"Should we tell her? Kagome, I mean?" asked Kikyo

"No she has enough on her plate right now, we should keep the dreams and our fears to ourselves until we know more."

"I agree. I will talk to Inutashio in the morning. He should know at least."

"Yes but not too much detail. Please," blushed Sango.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin took in her surroundings as a frown showed on her face. She was in Lord Yuma's castle but how was that possible? She was supposed to be in the western palace.

"You will never understand how fun it is to confuse you," came a voice from behind her.

"Kagura"

"Leiko, or should I say Rin"

"What am I doing here Kagura?" she asked

"Always the one to crash the party aren't we Leiko?"

"Rin"

"Right, Rin."

"Kagura I grow wary of your games. Why am I here?" asked Rin again

"You are here because I am in your dream. It's the only way to safely reach you and talk to you. The castle is heavily guarded." Kagura explained. "Yuma wants to know how things are going"

"I see. So that is why he has been invading Lady Kagome's dreams." She said more to herself than the woman before her.

"Correct my dear."

"Well things are going according to plan, the serum is already working. The women are dreaming of the men as the men dream of the women. Kagome feels deeply betrayed that the others have kept this secret from her for so long. I can feel the sadness and distrust in her whenever one of them are around, though she does put up a convincing face of indifference." Explained Rin. "There is, however, an issue."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Asked Kagura

"The lord of the castle is harder to manipulate, even lust serum seems ineffective. He will not allow his mind to wander to another female; he will only lust for the lady Kagome. It is most infuriating." She huffed.

"I see; I feared as much he is strong in many ways," replied Kagura.

"And as usual you are a fountain of useful help." Rin muttered.

"Perhaps we are looking at this the wrong way," Kagura whispered in reply.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Maybe we are going about it wrong. Perhaps it is the demon lord who needs to believe he is being betrayed."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," responded Rin.

"Think about it Lei… Rin, if Sesshoumaru the all mighty Lord of the West believed himself betrayed by our Kagome, he would be evasive and rut with the first female he saw." Explained Kagura with a wicked grin.

"My word! You are good for something!"

"We shall invade his dreams tonight. I am sure Naraku would love to assist in the great Lord's downfall"

"Very well Kagura. I will start breaking down his mental barriers and we shall invade his dreams with in the hour"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru bolted upright in his bed breathing heavily.

He looked around for the man who dared to touch what belonged to him but quickly realized he was still in his bed, alone.

His brow creased in confusion.

It must have just been a dream; no it was far too real to be a mere dream. Much like the dream he had shared with Kagome it seemed real. He could feel the dew on the grass under his feet; hear the mews only lovers shared, and smelt, yes, smelt the scent of sex and arousal clear as day.

Recalling the memory of the dream instantly brought his beast to the surface. That man had dared to touch Kagome in ways he him self had yet to do.

And she, his sweet innocent Kagome had dared to touch him back.

No it was only a dream, he kept assuring himself. Yet he couldn't shake that image from his mind. The way their bodies entwined, the way her back arched towards her lover. No it was too much. He had to clear his mind, but more importantly, until the images were gone from his mind, he had to keep is distance from Kagome.

He should be fine by their afternoon walk, but he would avoid her in the morning, the last thing he wanted was to lose his temper and say or do something he would later regret.

But right now he needed to clear his mind. A short hunt perhaps? Yes, the shedding of blood always calmed the beast within.

With that thought, he was a streak of white in the wind, a predator hunting its prey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome paced the garden, he was late…again.

She sat on the large stone bench under her favorite tree and sighed. She had not seen Sesshoumaru for two days. He didn't come to breakfast, took lunch in his study, and dinner in his chambers.

But that wasn't what had her so worried. No, she knew he was busy with contracts and war plans. What made her upset was the fact that for the last two days he had missed their afternoon walk in the garden.

Something he said he would never be too busy for.

She looked up at his study window and felt the sting of her tears. Determined not to make a fool of herself among the many palace guards nearby, she stood and walked back to the castle with the intent of finding Sango and Kikyo. She needed someone to talk to, someone who hadn't betrayed her…yet.

After walking the grounds and searching the kitchen and their chamber she was shocked she had not found them.

"What are you looking for my dear?" Came Inutashio's deep voice from behind her.

"Have you seen Kikyo or Sango?" She asked, her back still turned to him.

"They left with Lord Kouga last night my dear"

Her shoulders sank in disappointment.

"How about Inuyasha or Miroku?" She asked hopefully

"They went as well, is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, thank you." She said as she walked away.

Once she was out of Inutashio's sight she ran, ran as fast as she could to her room, hoping no one would see her tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru paced his chambers. He could smell her tears; hear her crying in the other room. He had been avoiding her, he knew so. Taking breakfast before she awoke, eating lunch in his study and dinner in his chambers.

Worst of all, he had missed their walks.

He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. There it was again, the image of her entwined with him. His mouth on her neck, her hands sliding over his muscled back as her back arched into him moving him deeper into herself.

His eyes shot open and he growled. Why couldn't he shake that image out of his mind? It was only a dream, yet the idea of another man knowing her so intimately made him overflow with anger.

Slowly his eyes bled red and he struggled to keep his beast at bay. He needed to calm himself before he burst down her door and…well he wasn't sure what he would do. Take her; kill her. He wasn't sure at the moment. All he knew was that he needed to calm down and soon, or this would never go away.

Perhaps it was time to hunt again; yes the thrill of the hunt would calm him.

Once again he was a white streak on the red horizon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was startled out of her self induced pity session by a light knock.

"Who is it?" She asked not wanting to see her so called friends.

"It's Rin."

Rin, at first Kagome was going to say she was sleeping or not feeling well but the idea of having someone to talk to was too good to let go. Rin had not betrayed, abandoned or avoided her. No, maybe Rin was just what she needed.

Rising from her bed she went to the door and let the other woman in. Once they were both seated on her bed Rin turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. As if on queue the tears came, and came hard. Kagome leaned into Rin and sobbed. She told Rin about Sango and Kikyo leaving with Inuyasha and Miroku, all of them going without a word. They also spoke about Yukio, Haru, Kisho and Adara.

Most of all they talked about Sesshoumaru and his perplexing behavior.

The entire time she talked and cried Rin sat and listened. She spoke up when her opinion was asked and agreed when Kagome made a valid point. After a few hours and many tears passed the girls were on her balcony looking into the garden.

"Rin, will you come with me to the elders tomorrow?" Kagome asked, hoping she was not asking too much of her newfound friend.

"Of course Kagome, I would be honored to go." Replied Rin, bowing slightly. "You know, Kagome we could just leave tonight just before sunrise and leave everyone else behind."

Kagome looked at Rin as if she were insane and replayed her suggestion through her head once more. Really it wasn't a bad idea; she could break all ties here and leave for the elders. Then she and Rin could make a new life in another village, somewhere where friends did not betray friends.

"I need to do something first." She said as she took a seat at her desk. Rin sat by the fire as Kagome took out a quill and paper and began writing.

Once the letter was completed she turned to Rin.

"We need to hurry and place this on Sesshoumaru's desk before he retires to his chambers. Then we will leave. The evening darkness will help keep us hidden." She said as she handed the letter to Rin. "Read it and tell me what you think"

Rin read over the note taking in every single word when she was done she looked up at Kagome. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked

"Yes. Let's go, the sun will rise soon"

They placed the note on Sesshoumaru's desk and left the castle covered in black capes. No one would even notice they were missing until it was too late.

TBC

Please review! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!


	14. the journey begins

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.

I hope everyone had a great new year; I was busy writing the next three chaps of this story! Phew! Well I hope you enjoy this new chap, we are nearing the end and all I will say is prepare yourself for some character deaths!

* * *

Now on with the story: 

**LAST TIME:**

_Kagome looked at Rin as if she were insane and replayed her suggestion through her head once more. Really it wasn't a bad idea; she could break all ties here and leave for the elders. Then she and Rin could make a new life in another village, somewhere where friends did not betray friends._

"_I need to do something first." She said as she took a seat at her desk. Rin sat by the fire as Kagome took out a quill and paper and began writing._

_Once the letter was completed she turned to Rin._

"_We need to hurry and place this on Sesshoumaru's desk before he retires to his chambers. Then we will leave. The evening darkness will help keep us hidden." She said as she handed the letter to Rin. "Read it and tell me what you think"_

_Rin read over the note taking in every single word when she was done she looked up at Kagome. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked_

"_Yes. Let's go, the sun will rise soon"_

_They placed the note on Sesshoumaru's desk and left the castle covered in black capes. No one would even notice they were missing until it was too late._

* * *

The Journey begins

"We are making good time" Kagome smiled at Rin.

The feeling of being free was liberating. No Inuyasha worried about how someone looked at her, no Kisho or Haru telling her this or that wasn't safe. It was amazing what a fresh start could do. She looked at her new found friend and smiled again, her first true smile in weeks. Rin smiled back almost as if she knew exactly how she felt.

"Yes we are. I believe we are nearing the end of the western territories already. It won't be long now until we cross the northern boarder." Said Rin

"Yes, although I am not sure where it is exactly. All I know is that the North Star points to it at night," replied Kagome.

"Perhaps we should rest so we could to search for the star at sunset?" Asked Rin.

"Yes perhaps that is a wise idea. It will be a while yet before we need to worry about someone looking for us."

"It will be extra hard seeing as how we were smart enough to hide our scents, it will make it nearly impossible for anyone to track us down." Rin smiled as she sat under a large tree.

_Key word: nearly_, thought Kagome. Rin had obviously never saw an upset Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked out his study window to the garden below; Kagome should be out by now waiting for him and their afternoon walk. He was still unsure if he would join her today or not.

He knew he was in the wrong but try as he may his pride would not allow him to say it out loud. No he had every right to be upset, any one would be if they were in his shoes.

Or so he told himself.

He looked up at the sky and then back down at the garden, and a puzzled look crossed his face; she still wasn't there.

Now he'd really done it. He'd upset her so much now she was not even waiting for him anymore, not that he could blame her.

He needed to talk to her and could put it off no longer, so with his head set high and a determined look on his face he made his way to her room only to find she was not there, and judging by how faint her scent was in the room, she hadn't been in her room for a while.

Perplexed he made his way back to his room, she probably spent the morning with his father; that is why he hasn't seen her. But he still could not shake the feeling he was wrong. That is when _it_ caught his attention. A small white piece of parchment with his name written on it. He slowly mad his way to his desk and as he neared the innocent looking letter on his desk his dread grew. He knew that hand writing and knew it well, it was Kagome's. He picked up the letter and began to read. Once he was done he sat down and read it again, and again. This was impossible! He had to be reading it wrong, this could not be. But the letter read the same the fourth time as it did the three times before.

In a blink of an eye he was at his father's side in his private study. The great Inutashio looked at his son and instantly worry began to cross his handsome face.

"What is it my son?"

Sesshoumaru wordlessly laid the letter on his father's desk; the white parchment looked less malicious in his father's hands. His father cleared his throat and began to read aloud, and suddenly the small white letter became threatening once more.

_**My dearest Sesshoumaru,**_

_**I am sorry if I have done anything to upset you or to cause the distance you have made between us. Your actions speak where you do not and it seems freedom and power are what you seek. Therefore I am releasing you from our courtship. Already the bond that was made between us is slowly dissipating. Know that you will always have my love where ever your life takes you and all I ask is that you do not forget me or the time we shared. One day I hope you will understand the meaning of love, but I can not wait and watch until you do. Rin and I have left the western lands and are not likely to return. I wish you a long and healthy life. May you find what you are looking for.**_

_**Kagome **_

His father gently set down the letter as he whispered "What have you done?"

"I have been having…troubling dreams father. It became difficult to remain in control around her"

"So you did what? Ignore her?" boomed Inutashio

"I was hoping some time away would eliminate the issue"

"Sango and Kikyo were having odd dreams as well as Miroku and your brother, they believed something was manipulating their dreams and that it had something to do with Kagome. You are most likely experiencing the same thing and you would have known that if you had come to me instead of keeping everything to your self!" He yelled.

"_I_ am lord of this castle _fathe_r, not you, and I will handle my life's issues as I see fit!" Sesshoumaru yelled back. He had more important things to do right now; arguing with his father was not one of them.

"So what will you do to solve this issue _my lord_?"

Sesshoumaru thought over his father's question, what would he do? He should go after her, bring her back home and make her his mate. Apologize, beg for her forgiveness; do whatever it took to get her back. But no, he would not; she had made her decision, right? He was not some farm boy who would plead for her to come back to him. No, he was lord and lords do not bow to anyone. He would not allow himself to be humiliated in such a way.

"She has made her decision father, there is nothing for me to solve"

An eerie silence filled the room as Inutashio spoke his next words.

"Your pride has just cost you more than you will ever know my son. You will regret this choice for the rest of your days." Inutashio hissed venomously.

* * *

Rin looked over at her sleeping friend and swallowed the bile that soon followed. This was not part of the plan; she was supposed to simply lead Kagome to the elders and try to plant the idea that she was not wanted by her friends. This was not part of the plan at all. She sighed and looked at the sky above. What was she supposed to do now?

Kagome smiled in her sleep and Rin could sense her happiness and she couldn't help but smile. Kagome showed her another side of the world she didn't know existed. Kindness, compassion and friendship, all things Rin had believed were only found in the world of humans and story books. Now as they reached their destination she had an overwhelming feeling she needed to warn Kagome about what was to come. She knew she needed to know, to be prepared and to know her friends were not as unfaithful as she had thought. But worse of all, she needed to know that she had left her love all because of a stupid scheme that Rin was a part of.

What would she do? Would she believe her or would she yell and go her own way? Rin knew that's what she deserved and that sooner or later Kagome would know who she really was. No, it was far better that Kagome learn the truth from her that to hear it from someone else. Once Kagome woke from her nap she would tell her everything.

As if she knew what Rin was thinking Kagome woke and looked at her and smiled. Rin's heart ached. But this had to be done. So before she could let the opportunity slide away she spoke.

"Kagome there is something I need to talk to you about"

Kagome smiled at her new found friend. She had known there was something different about Rin and she knew she had been keeping something from her, but she also had a feeling that she needed to trust Rin regardless. She was a kindred spirit in a way and Kagome knew this was what she was waiting for, she knew she would have the answers to some of her questions.

"What is it Rin?"

Rin took another deep breath and thought about how she would say what she needed to. She was about to speak when Kagome stated talking instead.

"Whatever it is Rin its okay, I know there has been something you have been hiding, don't worry, I will listen," she said as she came to sit next to her.

"Okay I will just be out with it then, Kagome I work for your father. I was sent to bring you to him" she looked over at Kagome expecting to feel anger, hurt anything along those lines. But she didn't. No, she felt compassion and friendship, even a little curiosity. So she continued "He wants you to feel betrayed and alone so you would come to know and embrace us and our side. At first I was fine with the plan, I was supposed to bring doubt into your relationships with those in the western palace, make you feel alienated. But then I got to know you and now I fear for what I have done and what you will soon face."

"What do you mean Rin? What will I soon face?" Asked Kagome.

"Your father. He wants to intercept us after we leave the elders. He wants you to get the answers you seek because they will only fire the flame of doubt towards them. They have kept many things from you but I understand why they did. You are a very powerful Kagome and you are not a nephilim you are something greater."

"What do you mean I am not a nephilim? My mother was a nephilim so I am still part human" Kagome argued.

"No Kagome she wasn't, she was the daughter of Alexander the Archangel and Rebecca the angel of light, she was born in heaven and followed her father to earth after her mother died during the great battle. She was an angel as well Kagome, making you the only earth born angel. That is why you are so special. That is why you needed protecting," explained Rin.

"I don't understand, I thought all angels were given a title or a job. That they were created for a reason. But I don't have a title or a job; I'm just plain old Kagome." She said looking at Rin.

"You do have a title Kagome; it's why the elders feared you so."

"Feared me?" Asked Kagome

"Yes."

"Would you care to explain?" Asked Kagome as she refrained form rolling her eyes.

"You have the power to give and take away life."

"So _that's_ why I was able to kill the oni-tenshi."

"Yes, and also why they could not detect you at first, your powers were so strong they literally concealed themselves to protect you. That is why they thought you were a nephilim. Kagome, we have to get you to the elders and find a safe place for you until the time is right," pleaded Rin.

"What do you mean until the time is right?"

"Every 100 years an eclipse occurs and the day becomes night. When that happens your powers are at their strongest. You can destroy thousands if you wish, or heal just as many. Your father wants you to channel your powers to destroy the elders and the fallen who are still seeking redemption. Those who no longer stand on his side but instead regret their actions." Explained Rin.

"That's horrible! I would never do such a thing no matter how upset I was!" Gasped Kagome.

"I understand that, now that I know you and that's why we need to get you to safety, although I am not sure that any place is completely safe from Yuma."

"What should we do then?" Asked kagome.

"Hide"

* * *

Sango looked out the window of the large carriage, she was happy to get back to the western palace. Back to Kagome. She felt horrible for leaving without so much as a good bye, everyone did. But they had discovered something while they were away, that they were all having the exact same dream but that who ever had caused the dreams had also left clues. 

White wings on a sparrow in Kikyo's dream, No sun during the middle of the day in Inuyasha's, Purple flowers everywhere in Sango's dream and the scent of smoke in Miroku's.

At first they made no sense until Inutashio was told of the four differences.

"There is an eclipse every 100 years, the moon blocks out the sun for hours. It was after this event the palace was named the palace moon, for at the time we shut out all others; we were the strongest nation." He explained.

After that they were able to find meaning in a few other clues, such as the purple flowers. They were the same color as Kagome's pendent. Meaning it must be important in some way.

But that was all they could determine. The smoke and the white winged sparrow were still a mystery. They needed to get home and talk to Kagome; maybe she would be able to make more sense of the clues. If she couldn't then perhaps her nephilim friends could, but one thing was for certain, who ever gave them the odd dreams was trying to warn them about something that would happen on the night of the moon eclipse.

* * *

TBC 

Okay guys I have a goal for you all :) I want 100 reviews by chapter 15 or there will not be a 16 until there are 100 reviews, evil I know but I want to know what you think of the story so far. Oh yeah and someone will die in the next chapter!!! Don't want to be left with that kind of cliffy do ya? So leave me your thoughts pretty please!


	15. a mother's gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy; the original characters in this story, however, are mine.

Hello everyone, hope you all enjoyed chapter 14, we only have a few left so not the plot thickens! There will be lemons shortly promise. I did try my hardest to make this chapter longer for you all!

* * *

A Mother's Gift 

Kagome stretched as she looked up above, sure enough the stars led the way. She had so many of her questions answered by Rin earlier that day, but instead of feeling liberated she now had even more questions. Why had the elders hidden her true origins for so long? What really happened to her mother? What did Rin mean she was the bringer of life or death? But the most nagging question was the one that kept repeating in her mind. What would end up happening to Rin?

She knew her father was a ruthless man that saw only his own gain in everything he did. Her conception was proof enough of that. So what would he do once he found out that Rin had betrayed him? What exactly would she be able to do to stop it?

"So many questions that still need an answer."

"What was that 'Gome?" asked Rin

"'Gome?"

"Yeah everyone else calls you Kags, I wanted an original nick name for you." Rin smiled.

"I like it."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you okay?" Asked Rin again.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking, I really didn't mean to say that out loud," Kagome blushed.

"Oh, well I think we are almost there. Can you feel them?" She shivered. "I can."

Kagome smiled at her friend and understood fully why she was so wary. Kagome couldn't blame her.

"Yes I can sense them. We are definitely close." Kagome responded and took Rin's hand in her own. "But don't worry, I wont let them hurt you. We are going to do this together"

"Like true friends." Smiled Rin.

They stopped as they came to what looked like a large wall; though it was made of ivy and large willow branches it still had the appearance of a strong hold. They both jumped as two large men came out of the bushes, seeming to have almost been a part of them. They were clothed in the same leaves that hid them and their hair and eyes were the color of the willow leaves; A stark contrast to their bark like skin.

"Wood sprites," said Rin, answering Kagome's questioning look. Kagome looked over at the two 'sprites' and gulped.

"For some reason I had always pictured sprites as…well…smaller…" She replied

Rin giggled and the two men stepped closer.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" They asked in unison.

"Let me handle this?" Asked Rin. Kagome gave her an 'I'm not going to stop you look' and Rin smiled and looked at the two men who looked more like ogres to Kagome than sprites.

"I am Rin, humble servant of the lady Kagome. We have come to speak with the elders." Rin said in an authoritative voice. Kagome tried not to cringe at the word servant. "This is my lady," Rin finished as she bowed to the sprites.

"Enter" they said as one and the large vines moved and retracted creating a large entry way.

Once they crossed to the other side the entry way closed up again, making it look as if it had never moved.

Kagome gasped at the sight before her. There was a large one story castle surrounded by what looked like the same plant-like wall that she and Rin had just walked through.

"The sprites enchant it, that is why they guard the entry way. They protect the place so that unwanted visitors can not enter. It is why Yuma could not penetrate it." Said Rin once again answering her unasked questions.

"If you look around you will see many different forest creatures. Sprites, fairies, ogres, goblins. They all live in the shelter of the palace serving the fallen and nephilim that live here. In return they are able to live peaceful lives away from the dangers that Yuma is famous for."

"How do you know all this?" Kagome asked, still taking in the sights before her.

"It was my job to know what Yuma's enemies did," whispered Rin.

Kagome nodded and followed Rin up the stony walk way into the village market. Merchants of every type of creature were selling all sorts of items. Food, weapons, clothing and several stands were filled with minerals for spells and herbs for healing. It was amazing to watch the creatures in the market place.

Once they reached the out skirts of the market place Rin walked closer to Kagome. It wasn't long before Kagome understood why. Ahead of them guarding the palace entry were two wraiths. Though they looked like no more than a whisper of a solid creature, they were vicious predators. Once members of Yuma's great army, they were the remnants of those who had passed after the fall. Since angles did not have souls that passed on to another life their remaining life force was transferred to the appearance of wraiths. Some worked for Yuma but most remained loyal to only the elders in hope of some day finding their way home.

There appearance was frightening; they looked as light as the wind that blew gently around them and were covered in dark cloaks that hid their sunken faces and skeletal features. That, though, was not what was so frightening about them. It was their defenses against others that was most feared. A wraith was a soulless creature that was not alive but not yet completely dead. They could suck the soul from those who had them. They could also create more wraiths, that was why they were feared by angel and mortal alike.

Holding each other's hands tightly, the girls walked towards the hideous creatures. Though their bodies were covered the girls were able to make out the sunken eye sockets and the hollowed mouths under the shadow of the black cloaks they wore. "

State your business," the wraith to the left hissed, sounding like the wind itself instead of a creature.

"We wish to speak with the elders." Kagome said just above a whisper.

The wraiths howled in unison, they sounded eerily like an animal crying out in extreme pain.

"Who are you to ask to speak with those who lead and protect the creatures of the earth?" Asked the wraith to the right.

Rin spoke up once she understood Kagome really didn't know how to answer, "She is Kagome, granddaughter to the great Archangel Alexander." Announced Rin in the same authoritative tone she took with the sprites.

The wraiths howled again, the noise reminded Kagome of a dieing animal and she felt Rin squeeze her hand harder. Good, at least she wasn't the only one who was scared.

"And you?" Asked the wraith to their left as he looked at Rin.

Rin gulped.

"My servant," Kagome said, her voice not betraying her fear in the slightest.

The wraiths looked at Rin and the one to the right spoke.

"An empath a servant to a nephilim?"

Rin froze, she had forgotten that detail, it was such a part of her. She could feel others emotions, control them and use their emotions against them. She could also read minds, abilities that came in handy against and enemy.

Kagome winked at Rin before speaking. "She is a useful tool against those who seek to destroy me."

The wraiths looked from Kagome to Rin and howled again, louder than before, causing both girls to cover their ears only to realize the noise was not coming from their ears but their own thoughts. Then all went silent as two more wraiths appeared. Both girls held their breath as all four turned to them.

The left one spoke again to Kagome through her thoughts. "Follow." He said as he pointed to the now retreating wraiths.

They lead them into the castle and Kagome was surprised to find it dark and dreary. The only light in the hallways were the strange candles that seemed to float beside them.

"It's goblin's wax," explained Rin. "It's enchanted to never burn away. It also stays suspended in air while lit."

Kagome nodded, there was so much about this world she didn't know and it frustrated her to no end. These were things she should be explaining to Rin, not the other way around.

The wraiths suddenly stopped and if Rin hadn't had a hold of her hand kagome would have slammed directly into one of them. The thought made her shutter. She looked up and watched one wraith open a large wooden door while the other simply pointed for the girls to go in that direction. After they entered the room the door slammed shut behind them, causing both girls to jump.

All that followed was silence.

The only light in the room was a single candle on a small table, instinctively they walked towards it hands still tightly held. They heard a shifting sound and suddenly the room was light by a large chandelier and before them sat the elders.

Kagome almost gasped, she had thought the elders would be…well old, but they weren't. Before her sat three of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. The one in the middle, a woman with hair that looked like it was spun from the sun itself, stood.

"Welcome Kagome, we have been waiting for your arrival. I am Asael. This is Balthazar," she said motioning to the man on her left. "And Alexander" she motioned to her right.

Asael was beautiful. Her golden hair shone against her copper-tinged skin. Her robe was the same sky blue as her eyes. Balthazar was and older looking Haru, but with Adara's eyes. Alexander was the one who made her heart ache. He had copper hair and wild green eyes; she obviously didn't get her looks from his side of the family.

Kagome and Rin bowed. The three sitting at the table inclined their heads.

"We understand you have some questions for us dear?" Asked Balthazar.

Right, she was here for a reason, to find out why the hell everyone around her saw it fit to lie to her face her entire life.

"Awe a fitting question." Said Alexander as he stood and walked towards her.

"Um…huh?" She said dumbfounded. Had she accidentally said that out loud?

"No my granddaughter, I can simply read your thoughts," smiled Alexander. As he neared Kagome Rin backed away, allowing the Archangel his space, Kagome shot her a concerned look and Rin smiled back.

"I will not harm you my dear," he spoke as she looked from him to Rin and back again. "Or her." he reassured. "Although, I would like to know why you are traveling with my granddaughter Leiko. I was under the impression that you found Yuma's company more favorable."

"Rin, my lord." The girl corrected softly. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "A new name for a new life. I have seen my errors and will serve lady Kagome until my last breath." She smiled. Alexander nodded his approval; he could sense her sincerity.

"Now my granddaughter, to answer your long awaited questions," he smiled and held his hand out to her. She was hesitant at first but his smile set her at ease, he _was_ family after all. She took his hand as he spoke.

"When Izanami, your mother, was taken from us we feared the worst. We were over joyed when she returned safely a few days later. She was silent about where she had been at first, not wanting Yuma's plan to upset me to work. However she had to tell once she learned she was with child.

"We called a meeting with her and she explained she had been picking herbs when she was taken. She did not explain what all transpired only said the stranger took what was not his and now left her with a permanent reminder. At first we did not understand until a few months later when she started to swell. It was then we fully understood her.

"A few weeks before she bore you we encountered a seer; she told Izanami that her child would cleanse the world. At first she did not understand. But then things started to become clearer to her. It was then she came to us and let out her biggest secret. Yuma had been the on to impregnate her. We then understood her fears of you as well.

"You see, your mother was the bringer of life, your father the bringer of death. You are a combination of the two. That would mean you could have the power to either save or eliminate any creature that walks this earth, mortal and fallen alike. We had seen the devastation that Yuma could bring and prayed that Izanami's kind spirit would counteract his effect on you. We also did not know what to expect from you since you were the first earth born angel. When you were born your mother cried, she knew you had a pure heart and we were all shocked to find the Kami's had blessed you with a soul. You were our pride and joy my dear. All seemed well for a while, until we learned that Yuma was searching for you.

"In a desperate attempt to save you from him your mother asked Balthazar to take you to his home with his two children. She took you to him personally. It was on her way home that Yuma attacked her. We thought you would be safer if you did not grow up knowing your origins. We simply wished to protect you from your father and his wicked plans."

"Is that why Haru and Adara have stayed with me for so long?" She asked Balthazar.

"Yes my dear. They grew with you from childhood to adulthood. You gained your powers together and trained together. They love you like their own sister." Balthazar explained.

Kagome's stomach flipped, she felt horrible for the things she had said, had done. "I understand now, why you kept it from me for so long. But what do I do now?" Kagome whispered.

"We prepare for the eclipse. You, my dear, should rest," said Asael.

"What about Rin?"

"I do not think we should let Yuma know you have traded sides so soon, perhaps your connection with him will come in handy later on," suggested Alexander.

Rin released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and bowed deeply. "Thank you, I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Come, I will show you to your rooms, you need to rest. We will talk more in the morning," said Asael as she led the girls out of the room.

Once they were out of earshot Balthazar turned to Alexander. "She has so much of her mother in her."

Alexander smiled; yes he had first thought it was his precious Izanami who had first walked through those large doors.

* * *

That morning Rin came bursting through the dinning room doors a look of sever concern on her face. 

"I had a dream last night. She came to me."

"Who came to you dear?" Asked Asael

"Kagura. She said Yuma was proud of my progress and that he was finally strong enough to break past the palace barriers. They are attacking tonight at the first star's light!" Rin cried.

Kagome stood and took her friend in her arms as she cried in fear.

"What should we do?" Asael asked Alexander

"We need to remove those under our protection, if we are not here then the destruction of our palace will mean nothing" he replied.

"The northern people" whispered Kagome

They all looked her direction.

"When the northern palace was attacked we moved the northern people to an abandoned fort on the edge of the western lands. They have not been discovered yet, but it's only a matter of time. They don't have the proper protection, and you need a place to hide. It's a perfect match!" She explained.

"Gather everyone, tell them to only take what the can carry on their backs, we leave with in the hour!" Ordered Balthazar.

* * *

As she walked around the large fort Kagome took a deep breath, kami she was happy none of her friends were still here. That was the last thing she needed right now. She sat under a large willow tree, apparently someone in the western gardening division loved to fill every palace garden with large trees and Koi ponds. Not that she minded. 

She looked up at the sound of laughter and smiled at what she saw. Rin and Koga; now that was something she had not expected at all. When Koga had first let them stay he could not take his eyes off Kagome, but she had gone to bed early the first night leaving Koga and Rin all alone. And the sparks flew. Yes it was very unexpected but now the two seemed inseparable.

"What is on your mind my dear?" Came Alexander's voice.

"Just worried I guess," she replied, looking up to meet his green eyes.

"You have been training during your time here and learning more about your past and your powers, you will be fine should anything happen." He replied

Yes, she had been practicing and studying, she refused to be the ignorant one. When she faced her father she would blow him away. She had always been able to call her healing powers forward but now she was also able to control the others as well, flight, angel fire and incineration. Though that one had frightened her at first she was not fully able to control and feared it.

"You have well over the past two weeks my dear, you must not worry yourself so much." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Now, I must get back to training as well," he said as he left.

Alexander and Balthazar had been teaching the hanyous and demons how to defend themselves against angel fire and how to effectively injure and oni-tenshi, with swords of copper. Now that was something she did not know.

She stood and made her way to her personal hot springs; she needed to relax. Yes, she was prepared for the battle to come, but she still felt empty. She needed her friends here, needed them to know how to defend themselves. She needed Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rolled over and frowned, how had he ended up here…again? He was a lord, dammit! He was supposed to be regal and respected. He was not supposed to be acting a like pet whining over the loss of its owner. 

Who was he kidding? He had believed, at first, that he didn't need her that he would be fine after a few days. That's when he ended up here. That morning he swore he would never be so weak as to return.

He woke up here again the next morning.

That meant only one thing, his beast missed her so much that it was taking control at night and taking him to the place where her sweet scent still lingered. Her room.

He lifted the silk covered pillow and inhaled; her scent was fading. He tossed that one aside and lifted the one under it. Though it smelt stronger than the last, her scent was still faint. He needed to do something…he was running out of pillows.

* * *

Yuma looked at the ashes around him. The palace was nothing more that a pile of burnt rubble now. 

How did they know to evacuate? Why were they no longer here? He was losing time, there was only fourteen more days until the eclipse and he had yet to find his daughter.

"You know the only one who could have informed them was Leiko. I invaded her dreams the night before the attack so she could prepare from the inside," said Kagura from the shadows beside him.

"She will die by my hand!" He hissed.

"My lord we have found their trail. It leads to a fort in the west," said a soldier

"We will be on them by night fall!" Yuma roared.

* * *

_"**Kagome…." The voice called.**_

**_She looked around the large garden with a puzzled look. This place was so familiar, yet she hand no idea where she was._**

_"**Kagome…." There was that voice again, like a wonderful song.**_

**_She spun around, the white silk of her night gown flowing around her. _**

**_Where is that voice coming from?_**

_"**Kagome…." the voice was getting closer.**_

**_But oddly she wasn't scared, she almost knew that voice. Instead of feeling scared she was excited and strangely at peace. _**

_"**Kagome…find it." **_

**_Find it? What was it? she asked herself._**

_"**Find the sword" **_

_"**The sword? What Sword?" She asked out loud**_

_"**Kagome…" She swiftly turned around; the voice was directly behind her.**_

**_She saw a woman with wild green eyes and long raven hair. Her white gown fluttered softly around her in the soft warm breeze._**

_"**I have been waiting for you," the woman smiled. **_

_"**You have?" Asked Kagome. "Do you know what sword I'm supposed to find?" **_

**_The woman nodded and held her hand out to Kagome. _**

_"**Come," she said, and Kagome instantly took her hand. There was something so familiar about this woman.**_

**_Kagome followed the woman to a large stone alter. She then let go of her hand and stood in front of it. Kagome strained to hear what the woman was chanting to the sky and was startled when lightning struck the alter. Then every thing went dark. A fog-like dust made it impossible for her to see anything._**

**_As the dust cleared Kagome realized she was now alone in the stone courtyard. The strange woman was gone. _**

_"**Take it," she heard the woman's voice whisper. "Take it Kagome."**_

**_Kagome looked where the alter once stood. In its place was a simple looking sword. She picked it up and felt a familiar energy flow through her. It almost felt like her healing powers but also very different. _**

_"**Tenseiga…" The voice whispered again, and the sword pulsed, surrounding her in a brilliant blue light. **_

**_She felt the air leave her lungs as a red burst of energy pushed at the blue, they fought against each other for what seemed like and eternity and then the sword pulsed again and the energy around her turned a bright purple. _**

_"**It is done." The voice said again. **_

**_Then all went black._**

"Kagome!" She shot up at the sound of her voice and was assaulted by the strong smell of smoke.

The banging on her door continued.

"Kagome are you in there?" the voice out side her door asked again.

"Asael?"

"Yes, Kagome get out of there! The fort is under attack!"

She shot out of bed only to trip on something, something cold…and _metal_? She looked down at the floor and saw the sword from her dreams.

"Kagome, hurry!" Asael yelled from the other side of the door.

She picked up the surprisingly light sword and ran to the door. "Sorry, I must have dosed off." She replied sheepishly.

"Where did you get that?" Asael whispered, looking at the sword in Kagome's hand.

"Umm…I'm not sure. Some woman gave it to me in my…um dream." She replied

"Do you know what that is?" Asael asked as she took Kagome's other hand and ran down the hallway toward the garden.

"No, but I think the lady called it Tenseiga." At the sound of its name the sword pulsed.

"Kami…" Whispered Asael.

When they reached the gardens Balthazar and Alexander were waiting for them; both froze at the sight of Kagome's sword.

"Is that?" Asked Balthazar

"Impossible," whispered Alexander.

"Kagome, where did you get that?" Alexander asked her.

"A woman in my dreams gave it to me, she called it Tenseiga." Replied Kagome."Have I done something wrong?" She asked the elders around her.

"No my dear we just believed the sword to be forever lost. It was your mother's." Asael said as she placed an arm around her shoulders "She was the only one able to even touch the sword, it incinerated all others."

Kagome was about to ask another question when a loud blast reminded her they were under attack. She looked above her at the oni-tenshi trying to break through the dome like barrier Shiori had made. That meant only one thing. Yuma had found them. She looked around and noticed that Rin and Kouga were missing.

"Has anyone seen Rin?" She asked. She felt a shiver fear crawl up her spine as those around her shook there heads no.

She turned to run and search for them, as Alexander's voice called out to her. "Use the sword Kagome, allow it to guide you!"

Another blast at the main entrance followed by the roar of cheers told Kagome that the entrance had been taken by Yuma and his men. She had to find Rin before he did.

She ran through the castle headed towards Rin's aura. Then she heard a scream that would forever haunt her dreams. _Rin!_ She ran faster only to find Rin's aura fading, and then nothing.

No!

She ran as fast as she could, taking out guards and oni-tenshi as she went. When she finally reached the entrance there stood Yuma. He was pulling his sword from a soldier's body. She looked to his right and saw Rin's lifeless body.

She fell to her knees. _No, kami no! Not Rin!_ She screamed in her head.

Then she noticed that the man Yuma had just taken his sword out of was none other than Koga.

A large blast of yellow energy threw Yuma and his guards out of the court yard and sealed the entrance. The elders then came behind her.

"We have stopped them for now but it will not be long until they try again" said Balthazar.

Kagome flinched as cheers were heard around her. Then she felt Asael's hand on her shoulder.

"At least they passed together" she said in a soft voice.

"NO!" yelled Kagome as she ran towards the fallen lovers. Her heart broke more when she saw that Koga had managed to take Rin's hand into his own before passing.

This was not fair! This is not what was supposed to happen!

She felt Tenseiga pulse at her side and looked down. It was surrounded in the same violet energy as in her dreams. Then she heard the woman's voice.

"It will do your will."

She drew the sword and everyone around her became silent as they watched her. Then she saw them, the servants of the underworld. They were preparing to take Koga and Rin's souls. _No not yet!_ In a furious attempt to stall the inevitable Kagome lifted Tenseiga and swung.

* * *

TBC 

okay there were some reviews made last chap but we are only to 92..i need 8 more and chapter 16 will be up. let me know what you think, will the sword work? you will have to review to find out!

thanks to everyone who left a review! you rock!


	16. reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series they are the genius work of Rumiko Takahashi I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy belonging to Thomas E. Sniegoski; the original characters in this story, and original plots, are mine.

Wow everyone thanks so much for the reviews! And as promised here is chapter 16! Keep those reviews coming and maybe you will get some lemony goodness in chapter 17.

* * *

Reunion

"Smoke, just like my dream." Whispered Miroku.

Sango took one more look at the chard ruins around her and collapsed to her knees.

"Kagome," she trembled. "We're too late."

Adara put a hand on her shoulder and wept along with Sango and Kikyo. "This is impossible, how did Yuma find it?" She asked.

"There has to be more than meets the eye sister," Haru said from behind her.

"Yes, we should fan out and see if we can find anything." Suggested Kisho.

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances and went to look as well.

As they walked the ashes of what was once the breath taking garden Haru and Yukio searched about the rubble.

"Have you noticed there are no bones?" Asked Yukio.

As Haru looked around he noticed his friend was correct, there wasn't a bone in sight. That would mean only one thing.

"They knew this attack was coming…they evacuated!" He said to Yukio.

"Who evacuated?" Asked Kisho and he neared the two.

"Look there isn't a bone in sight; they must have anticipated the attack and got out before the attack even started." Yukio responded.

"Over towards the eastern side there looks to be the remnants of a camp," said Miroku.

"And here is a trail leading towards the west," came Inuyasha's voice.

"We should follow it." Said Sango. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"But what if the trail leads to the people who attacked the fort and not those who evacuated it?" Asked Kikyo nervously.

"We will have to risk that option. Just keep out of sight while we follow the path and see where it leads," answered Haru.

They all looked around at each other sharing knowing looks of agreement and headed out towards the west silently.

Inuyasha took one last look around the ruins before he followed his mismatched group of companions. A crooked smiled crossed his mouth as he remembered how this all came about.

_start flashback_

_He and Kikyo were taking a stroll in the gardens talking about their up coming mating plans. He couldn't help but feel guilty that Kagome was not around to share their happiness. Kikyo understood his feelings; they were talking about how much Kagome would enjoy the planning and the ceremony itself when Miroku and Sango had found them._

_They had just announced their engagement to one another. All four exchanged congratulations and after a while they were all worried and thinking about the same thing; Kagome._

_It was then that Sango came up with a plan._

"_We should get Kisho, Adara, Haru and Yukio to take us to the elders." she had said. "If she isn't there anymore perhaps they could tell us where she has gone, we have to explain our actions."_

_After a few hours of calculating and convincing Haru, Kisho, Yukio and Adara had agreed. They left at sunrise the next morning._

_It had been odd at first, traveling with Kagome's nephilim friends; the newer ones at least. Kisho and Adara had been around the western palace long enough to make friends with the others there. Adara especially, she had become close friends with Kikyo and Sango, and Kisho had spared with Miroku and Inuyasha many times. In fact he had taught Inuyasha how to dance for Sesshoumaru's __coronation. _

_But it wasn't long until they were all talking and joking like old friends. Haru and Yukio had also taught them how to defend themselves against an oni-tenshi attack; while Kisho and Adara had made them enchanted swords of copper. _

_They were all shocked to say the least, they were told copper cold harm nephilim and oni-tenshi alike. _

"_We could hurt you with such swords as well!" Sango had stated._

"_Yes you could, but you are now our friends. We trust you with our lives." Kisho had responded calmly._

_end flashback_

And ever since then the eight mismatched companions had become the best of friends. It had been a long fourteen days since that had happened; somehow the loss of Kagome had driven her closest friends together in a determined plan to find her.

Inuyasha sighed; the blood bond they had once shared was no longer. He couldn't feel her emotions, or her life force. The only one who could wasn't saying anything. No, his stubborn brother was acting like nothing at all had changed.

His foolish brother was hurting, almost driven mad with grief, but he was too proud to show it.

What a fool.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced the room for what seemed like the millionth time that night, Kami, what had he done?

He went about his every day life, seeming as if all was well. He showed his inner torment to no one, but somehow he knew that his father and brother knew all too well that he was suffering.

But it couldn't be helped.

At night he was plagued with her scent, her bright violet eyes, her smile that warmed his ice cold heart and her laughter that set his soul ablaze, everything that was her.

He remembered how he had held her that distant night when he had given her his blood to survive. Kami how he missed the way she fit in his arms.

_I want to be yours _she had once said to him, and he had ended up driving her away with his pride.

He looked at her bed and felt his inner beast ache at the fact that her scent was nearly gone. To think he had once just believed her to be a servant with miko powers. How wrong he had been about his Kagome.

Kami he would give anything to have her back, to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

She was hurting and frightened; he could sense that from their withering bond. He could also tell she was many miles from him, but still in the western lands.

Maybe she would return to the western palace of the moon, maybe some day.

He collapsed on his knees as he looked at the rising moon. Kami what had he _done_? Why had he allowed his pride drive her away? He needed to see her, and soon.

Inuyasha should be sending word soon on their progress. Once they had found her he was going to go to her, on his knees if he had to. He would do anything to get her back; pride be damned.

* * *

Silence surrounded the courtyard and she could feel the hundreds of eyes on her, but she didn't care. She watched as the servants to the underworld were destroyed. Good at least their souls would remain long enough for her to say goodbye.

She knelt next to Rin and bowed her head in defeat as tears made their way to the ground below.

Then she heard it.

"Gome?" It was faint, almost too quiet to, hear but it was there.

"Rin?" she whispered, as she watched her face.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as Rin's honey brown eyes looked up at her. She looked to her right and realized Kouga was now blinking as well, hand still firmly linked with Rin's.

"How?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Alexander for an explanation.

"Your mother was the giver of life Kagome, a part of her is in Tenseiga," he explained. "It seems that you are able to command it as well."

The words she heard earlier repeated in her mind _It will do your will _it had said. The voice was the same as the woman's in her dream. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized something she had previously over looked. The woman in her dream was her_ mother_.

She had to be, she was to one who lead her to Tenseiga in the first place. It was the same voice that told her to command the sword. Not to mention she had seemed so familiar to her, Kagome knew she had known the woman from some place before.

"What happened?" asked Kouga as he helped Rin stand "I was sure I was a goner"

Kagome smiled at the pair; at least someone had gotten their happy ending.

* * *

It had taken them five days before they realized where they were heading; it had been Kikyo who had been the first to point it out.

The western fort, they were headed to the northern people. The thought was both exciting and foreboding.

If the elders had managed to make it there in time perhaps Kagome was there as well, and safe. If it was Yuma's trail they were following however, all seemed lost.

As the came to the top of the mountain they all held their breath. Yuma's people surrounded the entrance and from the look of the entrance, there had been a recent battle. They stayed in the shrubbery as the worked their way around the camp site, trying to stay as silent and as invisible as possible.

Inuyasha lead them to the back side of the fort and headed even further west, the others gave him a questioning glace but followed just the same. With in moments they were in a large cave.

"We used to come here as kids, Sess and I. I spent most of my time exploring the surrounding forest and the castle. Then one day I found this cave and I found this," he said as he lifted his hand to the seemingly flawless wall.

Moments later the wall shifted and creaked opened to reveal a hidden hallway. It was dark and damp but with a snap of Yukio's fingers the rock surrounding them began to glow.

After they had all entered the hallway Inuyasha resealed the door. "This was the original palace of the western lord, he had this installed for emergency reasons. I guess he was smart after all," he grinned.

"Where does it end?" Asked Haru.

"It comes up right into one of the bed chambers" he responded "I always made sure to beat everyone there and claim it as mine"

"I can understand why, nothing ruins the excitement of a hidden passage like a royal pop-cicle." Joked Miroku.

The others tried their hardest not to laugh out loud at the monk's brash humor, but chuckles were heard just the same.

As they came to a large stair case Inuyasha placed his index finger over his lips telling the others behind him to remain quiet once more. He held Kikyo's hand as they walked up the large winding stair case. On the other side of the walls they could smell cooking food as they passed through the kitchen walls and the sound of joyous laughter as they passed, what they assumed, was the dinning room.

"Just a little further," whispered Inuyasha as they neared another stone wall.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed and looked out at the moon, it was almost full. _Just a few more days_, she told herself.

She wished things were different; she wanted her friends there with her fighting along with her to destroy Yuma once. Above all, she wanted Sesshoumaru.

She laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling and stilled as she heard the sound of stone on stone. She slowly lifted from the bed and spun around only to be confronted with a shocked set of golden eyes.

"Inu?" She asked.

With in seconds she was being smothered in an iron grip "Kami Kags, we were worried sick about you!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah don't do that again!" Said Sango just as passionately.

"Sango, Miroku, Kikyo!? What are you doing here?" She cried.

"We came to find you and drag your stubborn ass home" said Adara as she wrapped Kagome in a tight hold. "We were so worried we had lost you," she said as tears came forth.

"The old palace was nothing but ash, we thought…we thought…" But Kikyo couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kagome, now feeling extremely foolish. "I just needed time away."

"Well have you've had enough, 'cause we are going _crazy_ with out you!" Said Kisho as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled and nodded her head.

Soon they were all talking and laughing about old times. Sango and Kikyo had told her about their engagements and the reasons behind their leaving. When she had asked how everyone had gotten together and formed such an odd group of friends they had all laughed and told her their strange story.

Earlier the next morning she had taken them to Kouga and his intended, Rin. Everyone was shocked to say the least, but happy for the couple. They had spent all afternoon training and learning how to use their weapons, Alexander was an excellent teacher. Once the day had died down, and the girls had spent hours in Rin's personal hot springs, everyone headed off to their rooms. Sango however had stayed behind to talk with Kagome.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," she said. "I mean really okay."

"Everything is fine Sango, I just miss…"

"He misses you too," Sango said. "He may act fine on the outside, but he's a mess on the inside. Did you know he ends up in your room almost every morning?"

"He _what?_ But why?" Asked Kagome.

"Because his beast is sick with the pain over losing you Kags, you have to talk to him. You were _meant_ to be together." Said Sango.

Once Sango had left Kagome watched to moon once more._ Another day gone and another day closer_, she thought.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the letter once more and hoped to whatever Kami was listening that Kagome didn't kill him. Instead of just sending a letter to his father, which he had also done, he had sent one to Sesshoumaru as well. It was a simple letter; it merely explained that they had found her and that they were staying until the final battle during the blood eclipse…and that she was a wreck with out him.

In his father's letter he had explained the lay out of the enemy camp, the location of the hidden hallway and the request for aid. They would need all the help they could get.

The eclipse was only six days away.

* * *

TBC 


	17. a bond rebuilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series they are the genius work of Rumiko Takahashi I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy belonging to Thomas E. Sniegoski; the original characters in this story, and original plots, are mine.

Okay everyone we are reaching the last leg of this story, it's sad I know. But that also means lemons are coming up soon!

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful beta Lelbet, this story would not be what it is today with out her!

* * *

Inutashio placed the letter from Inuyasha on his desk as he thought over how to sneak an army into the large fort in the west. This would be a difficult task indeed, for no matter how silent one solider was and army of them was bound to make some noise.

He re-read the section about the weapons to bring, _cover them in copper,_ Inuyasha had written. How strange that such a common mineral could harm such powerful beings…and Kagome.

He smiled sadly as his thoughts moved to the young woman he now saw as his own daughter. Though his son's letter had confirmed they had found her safe and sound he couldn't help but wonder how well she truly was. His eldest son was a fool for not going after her. But he would dwell on such things later, for now he had an army to prepare.

As the Inu lord sat in his study he did not notice the presence hiding on his balcony nor did he notice the same presence as it entered his room.

* * *

Kagome woke that morning with a nervous knot in her stomach; something was going to happen today she just knew it.

As she was getting dressed in a simple light blue kimono Rin and Sango knocked. She quickly threw on her long red robe and went to the door.

"Oh hi," she smiled as she opened the door and let them in. "What's up?"

"We made you something" said Rin holding out a bundle wrapped in white linen.

"It's not much but we hope it will help," said Sango as she sat on her bed.

"Help with what?" Asked Kagome.

"My family comes from a long line of demon slayers," Sango started. "Over time we perfected a fabric that was nearly indestructible."

"My family was a mix of seers and sorceresses, we also perfected a material to defend against the dark powers," said Rin as she handed Kagome the bundle.

A gasp was heard as Kagome unfolded the white linen. Inside was clothing made out of the softest fabric she had ever felt.

"We merged the two materials together, along with some enchanted linen," said Sango.

"Enchanted linen?" Asked Kagome.

"We all merged some of our auras into the linen," explained Rin. "I added my mind powers, so others will not be able to read you."

"Miroku and Kikyo added their holy powers, so you will be able to use scared spells and arrows if needed." Continued Sango.

"And it was sown together with strands of Inu's hair." Smiled Rin

"That's where his powers are stored so you'll be wearing his youki like a shield." Explained Sango.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the two and squeezed tightly. "Thank you guys so much!"

"There is more but that's with the others in the court yard. Come on, we'll help you dress." Said Rin. "We think you should wear it under your kimono until the battle is over, just in case"

Kagome smiled in understanding and set out the items in the bundle.

First were the pants, then the top. She ran her fingers over the lavender cloth and was amazed at how light and silky it was. This was supposed to protect her?

The pants were long and snug, perfect for fighting; the top was like one she had never seen before. It was one piece of fabric that wrapped around her body and laced up the back, it also left her arms and shoulders bare. She was glad she was wearing a kimono over the strange shirt.

"It's called a corset," said Rin. "We made it this way so your… um… wings could come out."

"I just thought it was hot," said Sango mater of factly.

Kagome laughed as she tied her obi in place. How she ever thought she could get on with out her friends was a mystery to her.

As they walked out into the court yard she noted that the damage from the previous battle had all been mended, and silently wondered what was happening on the other side of the large vine reinforced door.

Kisho, Adara, Yukio and Haru were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs. A large group of nephilim was behind them. Warriors, she noticed.

"They have come to serve you Kagome, they say they will only fight under your command," explained Yukio with a shrug.

"There are more on the way," smiled Haru. "They believe you are the one who will drive Yuma to the underworld where he belongs."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But what about the elders? We are supposed to serve the elders." She said quietly.

It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Alexander?" She questioned. She didn't like the look in his eyes; it was the same look she got when she had a brilliant idea.

"You have all come here to fight along side us to defeat the wicked of this earth. We will all fight side by side to defeat this evil; we will cast him back into the bowls of hell where he deserves to be!" Alexander roared. "It is with great honor that I fight along side my granddaughter; finally avenging my dear daughter's death. Let it also be known that we, the elders, are giving full command of our troops to Kagome as well." Lifting his sword he yelled, "All hail The High General Kagome!"

"All hail the High General Kagome!" The crowd yelled before her.

Kagome bowed and silently thanked the Kamis for the sound barrier surrounding the fort. This was not going to make Yuma happy.

"Together with the help of the northern lord's troops and the aid we have requested from the west there will not be a thing that can stand in our way!" Announced Balthazar.

_The west_…Kagome's heart ached instantly. She missed Inutashio, and the gardens. But especially _him_.

'_Keep it together girl now is not the time' _she told her self. That was reserved for the privacy of her bed chambers.

* * *

Inutashio stalked back into his study and froze. Something had been in his sanctuary, the scent was everywhere. He followed the scent to his desk where it was strongest and felt his heart in his throat, the note was gone.

He knew the location of the hidden entry very well, but that was not the issue at hand. Who ever had taken the note now new as well. That thought alone made him justify his next move.

He had to get to them before someone else did. He made his way to the armory to check on the progress of his army's weaponry; they were nearly complete as was the leather wrapped armor he had requested; making their armor as quiet as possible.

That left one last thing to handle before he left, Sesshoumaru.

He would not be pleased but he would have no choice but to comply.

A rare, mischievous smirk crossed the Inu's face as he thought of his son's reaction. Oh, how he loved to piss the pup off.

He composed himself before entering the study only to find his son and his desk, head in hands. His child like antics were a distant thought as his son rose his face to look at him. He looked almost…lost. He noticed the reason behind his son's suffering as he neared the desk, Inuyasha's hand writing jump off the page as he silently took in the last line.

"_Though she may act as if all was well, we can all see the pain that hides beneath the surface." _

He placed a hand on his Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he spoke. "Your brother sent word of a secret entrance he found as a pup. The fort is currently surrounded by Yuma's forces. We would be able to take a small group of men through the passage," he paused, not sure how continue.

"I went to check on the weapons and armor being made and when I returned my letter from your brother was missing, on it the directions to the passage." Sesshoumaru looked at his father with questioning eyes. "The passage leads in to the heart of the main house," he responded, answering Sesshoumaru's un-asked question.

'_Kagome_' his beast spoke in his mind. '_She will be in main house. We must go and stop intruder.'_

Mentally growling he silenced the beast within as he spoke to his father. "I'm guessing you already know how to solve the issue?" He asked blandly

Inutashio nodded at his son and continued. "I will go alone before anyone can get there and warn them. Then you can lead the others to the fort" he noticed his son's reluctance to stay behind and added, "You are lord my son, you are the one who should lead your men into battle, not I"

Sesshoumaru sighted in defeat; his father was right. It was _his_ duty to lead his men into battle; it is what a lord should do.

'_Our duty is to our mate, not to them!' _Howled his beast. It was becoming harder and harder to keep the beast at bay the longer it was ignored.

His father patted Sesshoumaru's arm. "I will take care of her my son; I could not love her more if she was my own pup, flesh and blood."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and pulled out some clean parchment. "Where is this passage? The troops and I will leave at dawn."

After drawing a map, Inutashio made his way out on the balcony. He gathered his youki about him and became nothing more than a white orb speeding across the afternoon sky.

He made quick time and was soon at the cave opening. He expanded his senses in search of any lurking soldiers. Once he determined the area clear he swiftly made his way to the hidden passage and toward the entrance.

When he made it into the main house his breath caught in his throat and he thanked whatever Kami had blessed him that he had come. The passage lead to a simple yet comfortable room. From the scent the room was bathed in he determined it was Kagome's room. Kami only knows what could have happened if who ever took his note had come in here. He knew Kagome could easily defend herself but the idea of his daughter in harms way had the Inu nearly seeing red.

Following her scent he made his way to the gardens. The sight that greeted him was a surprise. There were hundreds of soldiers training together; human, demon and nephilim alike.

He smiled when he saw her smack the back side of Inuyasha's head. _'Some things never change_,' he mused as he made his way towards the two.

"Inutashio?" Asked Kagome as she turned to look at him.

He smiled and opened his arms in a silent request. She ran into his embrace with a child-like exuberance.

He pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. How he had missed his little girl. Turning to Inuyasha he spoke. "Get the general in command, I have information and issues that need attending."

Inuyasha looked at his dad sheepishly before saying, "You're holding her Father."

Shocked he looked down at the young woman with a questioning gaze. She merely smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Grabbing his hand she lead Inutashio to a tent covered table with pillows about it, she sat at the head of the small table and indicated for him to sit as well. Soon servants came with an assortment of teas and snacks; once she dismissed them she turned her full attention to Inutashio.

"So what news do you bring" she asked.

"Yuma will soon know of the hidden passage leading to your room" he started "someone entered the palace and took off with Inuyasha's letter disclosing its location"

Kagome gasped. The passage had to be destroyed, plain and simple. It was the only option. She opened her mouth to speak only to have screams and battle alarms pierce the air. She looked towards the main house and saw smoke billowing out of the top floors, and her room.

"EVERYONE AT ARMS, DEFEND THE FORT!" she yelled urgently.

She turned to a group of nephilim and gave urgent orders. "Take as many buckets as you can carry, put out that fire before it spreads to the main floors." They nodded and left quickly to fulfill her command.

She turned to her friends and to Inutaisho and gave the silent command of 'attack.' They all scattered about the garden, coppered weapons in tote.

They managed to drive the forces back to the main gates and over take the small group of invaders quickly enough.

"What will you have us do with them?" One of the guards asked Kagome.

She looked at Alexander for advice. She did not want to harm them, but they were the enemy, and this was a war.

Alexander nodded in agreement and her stomach flip flopped at the command she was about to give. As she opened her mouth to give the fatal command one of the opposing demons shoot a black dagger in Kikyo's direction, her eyes widened watch Inuyasha intercept the flying dagger with his back.

It was then they realized the significants of the dagger. A black blood dagger made to bring out the beast hiding within all demons…and half demons.

Inuyasha struggled to keep control before roughly pushing Kikyo at Adara. When he turned to Inutashio and Kagome his eyes were a blood red and jagged purple stripes began to streak his cheeks.

"Dear Kami…" whispered Inutashio as he took in the sight.

Inuyasha stood still as he looked over his father, and then charged, heading straight for him and Kagome.

She flung her arms in front of her forming a purple barrier, he was flung a few feet in front of them and when he looked up his eyes were once again golden, but slowly tinting red as he struggled to speak. "What…is…hap…happening to…me?"

Inutashio formed a white sphere around Inuyasha as his eyes changed from gold to red and back again as he thrashed on the ground trying to control the beast incased in him. He reached around and pulled the dagger from Inuyasha's back, but the blade's venom had already entered his system.

"He will fight until he is either dead or over taken," said the grinning guard who had hit him with the dagger.

"Kill them all." Kagome ordered, in a voice that did not sound like her own.

As her orders were carried out and the intruders were killed one by one she shuddered. She did not like to have to blood of others on her hands but she had to remind herself again to be strong. Inuyasha's cries drew her attention back to the fighting hanyou, and her eyes began to sting and she watched him fight. Every time he touched his father's barrier he came back to his senses only to have his beast over take him again, it was this cycle that gave Kagome an idea.

Her barrier had done the same thing.

"We need to combine our energies" she said franticly as she looked at Inutashio.

He studied her for a moment before he took her hand in his and lead her through the barrier. Inuyasha backed away "Get…her out!" He yelled franticly.

"We will need to channel our energy," spoke Inutashio gently.

Kagome nodded and picked up a sword from the ground. The blade was cracked and the handle no longer attached but it would do. She turned to Inutashio and he held his hand over hers. The blade came to life as it was circled in a purple and white blinding light.

They made there way to Inuyasha, effectively trapping him in the small orb, and lunged.

There was a deafening scream as the blade pierced Inuyasha's stomach. He fell to his knees holding the blade and hit the ground.

Kagome started moving towards him only to have Inutashio stop her. "He will heal in a few days time, let the beast within recede."

She looked at her friend and watched as the stripes faded from his boyish face and when he opened his eyes she was greeted with his honey gold ones she knew so well. Inutashio released his hold on her and she knew it was now safe to approach him. She flung her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pushing his bangs from his sweaty forehead.

"Keh! Are you serious? I've had worse from Sesshoumaru's temper tantrums," he joked.

"We need to get the blade out," she said to Kikyo and together they moved him a few feet to the small, tent covered table.

She placed her hands around the blade and gasped when she felt it pulse beneath her hands. The shocked look on Kikyo's face told her she had felt it too. Suddenly he was enveloped in a bright pink light, turning red as it dimmed.

The crowd surrounding them became a sea of whispers as they took in the sight before them. Inuyasha was sitting up on the small table, sword in hand. And on his bare chest, not even a hint of his wound remained.

He looked at the sword as it pulsed again, along with the blade at her side. Then the strange red energy surrounding the sword went into his body and he turned to Kagome and whispered one word. "Tetsusaiga…"

Kagome felt her sword pulse again and the two swords seemed to reach out to one another. She smiled at her old friend as he was tackled in a death grip by Kikyo.

"It seems our energies bonded with his through the blade," said Inutashio lightly. "I believe our desire to help him forged a blade that will forever keep is demon side controlled and at bay."

"I believe so too," she smiled. "His blade seems connected to mine, they pulse together like…"

"Brother and sister" he finished for her.

Yes, just like brother and sister. Perhaps their precious bond was no longer broken; just transformed into something much greater.

* * *

TBC 


	18. battle cries

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series they are the genius work of Rumiko Takahashi I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy belonging to Thomas E. Sniegoski; the original characters in this story, and original plots, are mine.

Okay guys only a few chaps left! Here we go!

Sorry for the late update everyone, Lelbet had some school work that needed to be completed and I was a day late of completing this chapter.

Let's all thank Lelbet for her awesome work as my beta; she keeps me on track and on schedule! So in your reviews for this chappy let's let her know how loved she is!!

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as he walked beside Kagome, she had changed so much; grown. Her love and longing for Sesshoumaru, however, was plain as day to everyone who knew her well enough. She let out a sigh and both swords pulsed lightly. 

"Guess we really do have that special bond back, don't we?" she laughed

"Yeah, who knew a sword could do so much?" he smiled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga "who would have thought this beauty was made from a piece of shit laying on the ground?" he smirked

"Hey I helped make it the beauty it is now!" she scoffed back at him.

They both laughed at their child like behavior and she took the blade from him, for once really looking at it. It was a beauty. The handle had repaired itself and though the blade still looked badly used it was in much better condition than the broken blade used to. How odd, it would be amazing to see what this blade could really do in the heat of battle.

"I dreamt about it last night you know?" he said suddenly serious "It told me how to use its techniques and how to make them more powerful, its amazing the things it will be able to do!"

She laughed at his excitement it was good to see him so happy.

"I am glad it makes you so happy Yash"

His smiled instantly melted away to seriousness again "that reminds me Kags while you were gone lots happened"

"Like what?" she asked, curiosity suddenly overwhelming.

"Kikyo and I…we're intended, she is to be my mate the full moon after the battle is over. That's part of the reason we came to look for you. Sango and Miroku they are…I think the word for them in engaged" he said as he scrunched his nose in concentration "yeah pretty sure that's the word, anyways we were all so happy and excited only to realize that something immensely important to us was missing and with out you we were not able to fully enjoy our happiness"

"I am so sorry Yash" she cried as she threw her arms around him "I thought you didn't want me around and that this was better for everyone. I will never be so foolish again"

"So when this is all over, you will come back to the western lands?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will come home. I just may not stay in the palace is all, but we will worry about that later okay?" she smiled

He smiled back, it was not the answer he wanted but he wouldn't push it too far now. Besides knowing his dad, and brother, she would never live outside the palace walls, they would see to that.

A few hours later Kagome found herself in the hot-springs with Rin, Sango and Kikyo; something that was becoming a nightly tradition.

The girls talked about everything one could think of, the up coming battle, stupidity of the male race and of course the future.

This was tonight's current topic of conversation, everyone's future. Rin was ecstatic about her upcoming mating to Kouga, as were Sango about Miroku and Kikyo about Inuyasha. She was happy for her friends they would all soon become one large family, one she knew she would forever be a part of.

Although she was happy for them she still felt jealous of everyone's happiness, deep down where no one could ever see the little green monster slowly grew. Not that she would ever let anyone know it, no she would forever wish for their happiness. She just hoped that some day she would get her happy ending as well.

After he long soak and self pity session in the hot-springs Kagome decided to take a walk. She took in the sky more importantly to moon, it was nearly full.

"Two more days" she said to herself, that's all she had left.

* * *

The next morning everyone was preparing, troops training and battle plans in preparation. 

"We should hit now while they are anticipating it, its better to catch them off guard rather than us be the ones caught off guard" said Inuyasha.

"I agree, we know they will strike soon, they need me the night of the eclipse" said Kagome.

"What condition is the passage way in?" asked Kouga

"The third floor was destroyed but we could simply knock down the wall in the dinning room to get to the hidden stairway if need be" replied Haru

"If we use that exit we can take half of our forces outside the fort and attach them from the front and behind and the same time" continued Kouga.

"That is a great idea, they will be not only caught off guard but also attacked from all sides" said Kisho.

"Yes we will attack tonight, we need to wait for the western troops to arrive and lean the battle plans. They will be here by noon" answered Inutashio.

Her breath caught in her throat, that would mean Sesshoumaru was going to be here, by noon no less. Great just what she needed.

"In the mean time we should start clearing the passage way and make sure it is safe for use, that and the western troops will need a way into the fort" said Inuyasha.

"Indeed, lets get to work then shall we?" asked Miroku.

With a nod Haru, Kisho, Inuyasha and Miroku lead a small group of men to the dining room, Kagome secretly wishing she could help destroy something, she needed to vent.

She made her way to the training grounds to see how the others were coming along. She was please to see the copper weapons had been completed and that the warriors were practicing to get accustomed to the added weight.

It was a sight to be hold demon, hanyou, human and nephilim alike in fighting stances and formations the gleam of the sun reflection off their copper blades made them look almost godly.

The nephilim were teaching the others oni-tenshi weaknesses and in return the demons were infusing the copper covered weapons with their own youki to insure the weapon would cause destruction. I was amazing to see so many races working together, and they were all under her command; her and angel born of the world, something that had never been heard of.

The raising of voices could be heard towards the tent and she silently wondered how long she had been observing the warriors. As the voices grew louder her curiosity peaked and she made her way to the group surrounding the tent covered tables, now littered with battle plans and geological maps.

"I demand to speak with the general in charge" said an all too familiar voice "we must prepare for battle and combine tactics"

"We have already decided the best approach but the high general will be here shortly so we can fully discuss them" replied Balthazar's stern voice "In the mean time would your men like to head to the training fields?" he asked.

"Hn" replied the voice she had been dreading to hear, yet hoping for at the same time.

"Very well general Inuyasha will you lead the western warriors to the fields and see that they are instructed?" Balthazar asked.

Inuyasha bowed his response and Sesshoumaru watched in silent shock as the 'general' lead his troops away. If the high general of the fort had given him a position as general he could only hope the brainless twit had more common sense in battle tactics and leadership.

"I looks like our high general has arrived" said Inutashio as he came to sit beside his son, he could not wait to see the look on his face.

Sesshoumaru looked up as the crowed before him parted, mumbled 'generals' could be hear as the group bowed to the small figure headed his way. His beast was the first to realize that an all too familiar scent was getting stronger. His shock was more than apparent when the last few soldiers bowed giving him a clear view of the 'high general'.

Before him stood a vision of perfection, her long wavy hair was half way pulled back, just enough to effectively keep it out of her way. She was dressed in odd looking clothing that seemed as if it was as weightless as the wind blowing her loose raven locks, he wished he was running his clawed hand threw them at the moment. The delicate breast plate covering her chest was light but dangerous looking; the silver metal mixed with the black leather strapping on the sides did nothing to hide the sensual curves beneath it. She rested her hand on the hilt of a sword he had never seen before and she looked at him.

"Sesshoumaru" she spoke in a distant voice as she nodded her head.

He was too stunned to do anything but nod back in response. He wanted nothing more than to demand she bow to him and respect him as the lord he was, but his beast reminded him that it was his fault entirely that she was so distant.

The tense moment was broken when Yukio began to speak "The passage way has been cleared and a small group of troops are stationed around it to ensure its safety" he said to Kagome.

"Thank you Yukio, go tend to the western forces and make sure they have all been fully educated in the ways defending one's self against the forces we are about to attack" she replied back.

"Yes general" he bowed and made his way quickly to the others, oh they would be so pissed they missed Sesshoumaru's reaction.

"Have you been informed about our invasion plans?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes but very little was made known to me" he answered carefully, it seemed the brainless twit running things may have had a laps in judgment when naming assisting generals but she was no such thing when it came to matters of war.

"Your father will explain what you need answered, I must see to the other generals" she bowed again and left.

Sesshoumaru watched her retreating form, taken back by her cold behavior. It was a shocking event to have your own distant façade thrown back in your face. She seemed so distant, so closed off to the world, had he really truly been such a cold heartless being before her?

Kagome walked along the fort walls taking in her troops training with the northern and western forces. The plan was to attack at sun set, something that would happen with in the next hour. The group of forces that were to surround Yuma's army was now assembling; they would be leaving any moment. She turned towards the group and nodded to Yukio and Kisho, the generals she had placed in charge of the expedition.

"Good luck" she told them, a sad smile covering her face.

They both smiled and wrapped her in a large hug; she slowly wrapped one arm around Yukio and the other around Kisho.

As they parted she spoke lightly. "Once you hear the signal, charge"

They both nodded and Yukio squeezed her hand one more time before they lead their troops to the passage way. Once they were no longer in sight she returned to Inutashio, who was still in conversation with his eldest son.

"The first group has left, its time to ready the others," she said. "We attack within the hour."

Inutashio nodded and left to ready his group of men, a silent Sesshoumaru following behind.

* * *

Yuma paced his tent, something was happening on the other side of that wall, he just knew it! Damn that sound proof barrier and damn that Inutashio for warning those inside of his attack. It was time to strike again, he only had a day left before the eclipse he didn't have time for interfering demons and their annoying aide. 

That's when he heard it. Silence, every where. It was far too quiet.

* * *

Silence filled the court yard as Haru removed his barrier surrounding the fort. Four large wood sprites stood at the door readying to remove the protective vines keeping the door and near walls together. Kagome looked around at the warriors surrounding her, demon, human, nephilim, angel and hanyou all joined together with one objective. Perhaps their battle will not be in vain, for the Kami's had to have aided them if they had managed to overcome their differences and join together as one. 

She lifted her hand and brought it down swiftly, signaling the archers. They lit their arrows in the pits lit with angel fire and let loose. The sky was streaked with white flames and the army on the other side began to yell orders. Screams could be heard and the sound of clashing weapons. Yukio and Kisho were now invading. She lifted her hand again and signaled the wood sprites to start removing the protective vines.

Just as planned the army's attention was on the first group of invaders, they had not heard the sounds of shifting earth and rock as the vines were moved over the clashing of their weapons.

The large wall came crashing down with a shattering 'thud' taking out the large group of oni-tenshi archers settled along the wall. Soon the fort and the surrounding areas were filled with battle commands and various other screams Kagome tried to block out. The demons and hanyous on the other side were easily destroyed; Sesshoumaru's troops were quite effective in eradicating demonic enemies.

The large group of nephilim took to the sky; Adara and Haru leading the way. The battle raged on, earth and sky, no place was kept safe from the destructive force of war that surrounded them.

She removed her sword from the belly of some low class demon and looked over towards Sesshoumaru. He looked like a god in the heat of battle, his green acid whips surrounding him as his hair blew like white silk in the breeze. A shifting sound to her right caught her attention and brought her back to the raging battle at hand.

She was surrounded by eight oni-tenshi; all smirking with over self assured pride. She lifted her sword and moved to a defensive stance, suddenly two to her left charged. She spun and managed to sink her sword in to one's back and caught the other in the face with her knee.

She swiftly lifted her blade and noticed it was lit with angel fire, purple in color. The ash spreading about her showed the result of her fallen foe. The other six took a step back, uncertainty in their eyes. She charged again knocking the sword from one and kicking it into the heart of another.

The oni-tenshi on the ground before her began to snarl and she clenched her sword with both hands, driving it into the evil before her; within seconds he was ash at her feet.

She looked at her sword and her mother's words came back to her 'it will do your will'.

She spun holding her sword out as a sphere of light surrounded her and the oni-tenshi around her. When the light receded noting but ash surrounded her.

She moved to help Inuyasha and Inutashio who had managed to not only injure but also kill quite a few oni-tenshi.

The battle went on through the night and into the next morning, and Yuma's invincible army was crumbling. Finally after what seemed like ages he emerged from his hiding place.

He was a figure that demanded respect as he walked through the fighting warriors around him. He had one destination in mind, his daughter; this foolishness had gone on long enough.

Kagome gasped as he appeared before her seemingly out of thin air.

"Enough of this," he told her. "We have business to discuss"

He grabbed her by her arm only to pull away instantly with wide eyes. She was confused until she looked down at his hand, smoke rising form the leather glove covering his hand. She had burnt him, and the smell of burnt skin in the air told her she had also managed to hurt more than his glove.

He lifted his hand to strike her and all went white.

Kagome had little recollection of the next few moments, only that she was floating and that every thing around her was white and very bright.

Suddenly she came in contact with a hard surface and opened her eyes as the brilliant light faded.

Marble, or some stone like it, was everywhere; large pillars surrounded the area around her and somewhere in the distance she could hear the trickle of a small waterfall.

"Hello Kagome" thundered a voice behind her.

She spun around finally noticing the small audience she had, about thirty or so to be exact. They were gorgeously and dressed in white save four of them.

"Dear Kami's," she whispered, where was she?

"Precisely my dear, precisely"

* * *

TBC

please review:)


	19. love and war

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series they are the genius work of Rumiko Takahashi I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy belonging to Thomas E. Sniegoski; the original characters in this story, and original plots, are mine.

* * *

"Where…where am I?" She whispered, half dreading the answer.

"You are among the Kami's my dear." Said a woman dressed in blue.

"I died!?" Exclaimed Kagome. "I knew he was going to do something, but kill me? I sure didn't see that one coming."

There was the sound of chuckling and Kagome realized it was the group of people, how rude to laugh at someone's death!

"No my dear you are not dead, just out of body." Said the man dressed in green.

"Huh?" She asked, now completely confused.

"We pulled your spirit from your body." Said a woman dressed in violet.

"So what is happening to my body since I am here?" Kagome asked warily.

"Never fear my pet, while you are here time on earth will not pass for you, when you return it will be as if you had never left; regardless of the amount of time you spend here." explained a man dressed in black.

"Oh, I see." said Kagome "Why am I here?"

It was a moment before anyone answered her.

"Perhaps introductions are in order first, then we shall get to the matter at hand." Said the man dressed in green.

Kagome nodded, she was so confused at the moment her head was spinning.

"I am Tuskuyomi, Kami of the moon." He said with a bow.

"I am Amaterasu, Kami of the sun." Said the woman dressed in violet robs.

"I, my dear, am Hachiman, Kami of war." bowed the older man dressed in black.

"And last but certainly not least, I am Benzai, the Kami of love." Smiled the woman dressed in blue.

"Now that you know who we are we shall explain why we have brought you here." Said Hachiman. "Please come take a seat with us." He asked as he pointed to a small table.

She stood and bowed, not wanting to be rude to the Kamis. Once they were all seated Kagome waited anxiously for them to explain, she did have a battle to complete after all.

It was Amaterasu who broke the silence.

"We have brought you here to make a choice Kagome." she started " Yuma has gained far too much power on earth and we must see that it ends."

"A choice?" asked Kagome, suddenly uneasy.

"Yes my dear. We can seal Yuma into the underworld but we cannot do it on our own." explained Benzai "We need a vessel to channel all of our powers together so we can banish him back into the underworld and seal him there effectively keeping in were he belongs."

"Okay, so you want me to be a vessel?" She asked.

They nodded and something about their mannerisms told Kagome that there was something more, a catch of some kind.

"Alright, if I am to become your vessel what can I expect?" She asked.

"We will give you a symbol of our powers all four combined into one; however it is a great responsibly. If it was ever to fall into the hands of evil it would be devastating." Began Hachiman "This symbol would enhance your own powers greatly and such power is greatly envied by those who see themselves as weak."

"I see, so you would allow me to use your powers to enhance my own so I would have the ability to banish Yuma permanently?" Kagome asked now starting to understand.

"Yes my dear, exactly." smiled Amaterasu.

"Then after he is banished the symbol, and its powers, will go back to you?" asked Kagome.

"No my dear, it will be yours to guard." said Tuskuyomi "A gift from the Kamis for your help."

That thought did not bode well with Kagome.

"What if I do not want to keep it?" she asked.

The four Kamis looked at one another and Kagome knew she had found the catch.

"Should you ever remove the symbol from your person for more than a day you will die." said Hachiman

"What?! Why?" yelled Kagome.

"In order for you to unlock the powers in the symbol it will connect our power to your soul." said Benzai.

"Is there no other way?" she whispered.

"No my dear, we will place a part of our spirits into the symbol, so it is necessary for yours to be the key to unlocking it." explained Hachiman.

"And if I decide not to be your vessel? What will happen then?" she asked hopefully.

"Then you will fail to defeat Yuma, and many of your friends and loved ones will perish under his ruthless rule." said Tuskuyomi.

"So I really don't have a choice do I?" She asked "May I ask another question?"

"Of course my dear." said Tuskuyomi.

"Why me?"

"That is an easy question Kagome, why not you?" smiled Amaterasu "You are the angel born of earth, made from two dangerous foes that were polar opposites. Life and death have never combined and as such you are our only option for a vessel, a true connection of life and death, heaven and earth."

"Do you understand now my dear?" asked Hachiman "This is what you were born to do Kagome."

"To rid the world of the unworthy that walk the earth." smiled Benzai "Poor Yuma misunderstood the seer when he was told that."

Kagome's head was reeling, she knew she didn't have a choice but she still felt nervous about being forever tied to such a strong object. But her friends and loved ones came first, this she knew.

"Alright I will do it." she said quietly.

"Midoriko, you can bring it now." said Amaterasu.

Out of the group of men and women dressed in white silk, came a young woman. Her long hair tied at the nape of her neck. She bowed as she handed a small box to Amaterasu.

When Amaterasu opened the small box Kagome saw the symbol she was to keep with her forever was a small clear jewel. Midoriko gently took Kagome's hand and placed the jewel in her palm. She wrapped her hand around Kagome's until the jewel was held firmly in her fist. Midoriko then began to chant in a language Kagome did not understand.

A few seconds later the two were surrounded by a soft pink light. The power was intense but comforting at the same time, it was warm and soft against Kagome's skin. As the light receded Kagome felt the warmth settle deep inside her. When she opened her hand to see the jewel she was shocked that it was no longer there. She looked a Midoriko with frantic eyes as the woman place a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry my dear, the jewel of four souls now hangs around your neck" she said.

Kagome's hand flew to her neck and sure enough the small jewel was there, held securely on a metal chain.

"The chain is enchanted so only you can remove it." explained Tuskuyomi.

"Now what?" she asked anxiously.

"Midoriko has bonded your soul to the jewel, the power to banish Yuma is yours." said Hachiman.

"But how will I know what to do?" Kagome asked him.

"At the peak of the eclipse the moon and sun bond, they will release a beam of energy that will open the portal to the underworld. All you will have to do is command Yuma and his army to the underworld and they will have to obey your word." explained Tuskuyomi.

"Are you ready to return?" asked Benzai

"Yes"

In an instant Kagome was once again surrounded by a blinding light and she could feel herself becoming one with her body again. She opened her eyes just in time to avoid Yuma's quickly approaching hand.

Once again the sound of clashing swords and battle cries could be heard around her. She lifted her hands and put up her barrier, Yuma was repelled back into one of the small soldier's tents. She took this moment to look at the sky; the moon and the setting sun were nearly one.

She needed to keep Yuma busy until the portal opened. A loud roar of frustration informed her that Yuma was none too pleased at the current situation. He stood and glared at Kagome, a glare promising a painful death. She unconsciously grabbed they jewel around her neck, a silent plea for help.

She gasped as she saw Yuma charging at her, she needed to stall him but she couldn't think with him charging at her. She stilled, waiting for the blow to come. Perhaps if she let him get her down he would be distracted with her long enough for the portal to open, she just needed a few more minutes.

Yuma was so close now she could feel his power radiating off him like a blazing fire, just as he was about to land a blow to her a flash of white and green sent him flying back into the crowd of enemies. She looked to her left and saw Sesshoumaru; he flicked his wrist a few more times and let his acid whip destroy the demons around them.

The look in his amber eyes was clear as day, where she was sure she would see irritation and her moment of weakness she saw concern. There was a warmth in his eye she had never seen before and it made her heart race, but now was not the time for such thoughts.

As if on cue the ground began to shake and Kagome could see the moon and sun's energies swirl together as one. Yuma stood and made his way to the portal opening, it was time.

Kagome looked around, all fighting had stopped and everyone was fixated on the strange combination of energy. Knowing she didn't have long she ran to Yuma's side; a smug smile crossed his face.

'He thinks he has won!' thought Kagome outraged 'I will show him!'

She stood before Yuma, the portal now completely opened, and said the words he was not expecting.

"Yuma, I banish you and your army to the deepest depths of hell!" she yelled "Where you will forever guard the spirits of the deceased!"

Yuma yelled in frustration as his army was sucked one by one into the swirling portal. Those fearful of being sucked in as well knelt to the ground, covering their faces from the wind and debris. As Yuma began to feel the portal's tug he managed to speak, his voice cutting through the wind.

"This is far from over my child!" he yelled "I may not be able to walk this earth but there are those belonging to me that can. Guard that trinket dearly Kagome for some day it will be mine!"

Kagome lifted her hand to the sparkling jewel around her neck as the portal closed. Moments later the wind stopped as the sun and moon parted.

Kagome looked around as everyone began to cheer and dance in celebration. 'Was it really over' she wondered 'could he really come back?' She was startled out of her self worry by the yell around her. The entire court yard was filled with the sea of voices, Alexander stood tall as he yelled above the rest.

"All hail Lady Kagome!"

"All hail Lady Kagome!" was repeated by those surrounding her.

Kagome bowed in gratitude, not quite sure what to do. She must have done something right, however, because everyone around her cheered.

The celebration went on into the night, a large feast was prepared and Kagome realized how hungry she was. After everyone was stuffed and filled with wine and sake she made her way to her tent. It was a far cry from the comfortable room in the stone fort but it would do until the fort was repaired.

She pulled the flap open and walked to the table near her cot, not an easy task in the dark. She lit the small oil lamp and gasped at what was hiding in the dark. Or better yet who was hiding in the dark sitting cross legged on her cot. He looked at her and his normally cold and distant eyes were swimming with emotions she did not even think his cold heart was capable of showing. Apparently he had changed since she left, the dark circles under his eyes and the sadness and longing in them told her that much.

"Kagome" his voice was so soft and almost broken, her heart clenched at the sound of it.

"Sesshoumaru" she whispered back to him.

He could tell she was confused and she was hurting, even though their bond was nearly gone he could still sense that much from her. He needed to show her she was meant for him and him for her, he needed to show her he could heal the wounds on her broken heart. He needed to show her he cared, deeply.

Tonight was not the night to show her all the ways he loved her, no some things would have to wait until her wounds were healed, inside and out. No tonight was the night to finally tell her how he felt and tonight he would. He held out a hand to her and she warily place her small hand in to his much larger one. He lead her to sit by him and she quietly stat next to him on the large cot.

It was moment before he began to speak and Kagome was sure he was going to just sit there in silence.

"Kagome I have been a fool, can you find it in yourself to ever forgive this Sesshoumaru?" He spoke lightly as his clawed hand stroked her cheek.

"I…I forgive you, your father explained your actions earlier but there is something I must ask you."

"Anything." he whispered, his chest tightening with the little flicker of hope now dwelling with in him.

"Tell me how you feel about me." she whispered back as she stroked one finger a cross the magenta stripes of his left cheek.

He responded with out needing to think his wording through, no he had been going over this conversation in his head for days now and so he said the one think that would expose him to her, leaving him venerable for the first time in his long life.

'Pride be dammed' he reminded himself.

"I love you, my Kagome."

* * *

One more chap left everyone!!! Please review!! 


	20. happy endings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series they are the genius work of Rumiko Takahashi I simply use them for my stories; I also do not own anything related to the fallen trilogy belonging to Thomas E. Sniegoski; the original characters in this story, and original plots, are mine.

Okay everyone; here is the last chapter on our little adventure. There is a little lemon at the end but it's noting too graphic. This chapter wrote its self and this is where it lead me. So please enjoy!

* * *

Ever After

"Wow mom, was dad really that stubborn?"

"Yes darling, he was quite prideful" laughed Kagome

"I would have never known, I guess that's why so many fear him?" asked the small woman sitting next to her.

"Yes my love, he was not always as he is now. He was just as prideful and arrogant as Botan is now" said Kagome as she drew her daughter into a soft hug "so do not worry dearest, life takes you on strange journeys and leads you to where you need to be. He will come around if he is the one for you."

"Thanks mom, you always know what to say"

"Now get to sleep before your father finds out what Botan is doing and teaches him how to properly treat his daughter, or your brother for that matter" smiled Kagome "I love you Aiko"

"I love you too" smiled Aiko as she settled into her large bed.

Kagome kissed the top of her head and made her way out of Aiko's room; it was time to deal with the eaves dropper on the other side of the door. She quietly closed the door and made her way to the small table at the end of the hallway.

"Aren't we a little old to be hiding under tables Ronin?" she asked

A whispered 'damn' could be heard under the table cloth and slowly the young man slipped out from under the table.

"You know it's rude to eaves drop, and watch your language" she smiled "You have been spending far too much time with your father and uncle"

"Sorry mother, I was just worried about Aiko that's all" he smiled sheepishly.

She smiled warmly as she wrapped her eldest into her embrace. He jumped a little as he was pushed by small blast of energy and she laughed as his hand rested on her belly.

"Little squirt isn't even out yet and he is already fighting for attention" joked Ronin.

Kagome smiled as she lifted her hand to move his bangs from his eyes revealing his crescent moon marking.

"Mom you really shouldn't be up and about, dad would shit a brick if he found out you haven't been resting like your supposed to be" said Ronin as he lead her to her room.

"I am the mother", she smirked "Not the child"

"Mom it's been years since you birthed Aiko, are you sure you will be alright being pregnant again?" he asked her with worry in his eyes.

"Though this pup has been harder to handle than you or your sister I am far from old" Kagome huffed "and it has only been seventeen years since your sister was born you make it sound like it has been an eternity"

"Sorry" he smiled back "You're just so small that sometimes it is hard to remember you rule the nephilim army and could give them hell if need be."

"Your forgiven, now go to bed your father should be home at anytime and you know what that means"

"Yeah" he sulked "training at dawn"

She smiled as he made his way to his door, pouting the entire way. She opened her door to her room and made her way to the balcony. The night air was warm and smelt of the newly bloomed flowered in the garden below, the moon flowers were starting to open and shimmered like the sky above.

She smiled brightly as a large blue orb shot a crossed the night sky, she would know that blue orb anywhere. Moments later strong arms wrapped around her from behind; she instantly relaxed into the warmth that surrounded her and waited for the shocked reaction she knew was coming.

Sesshoumaru was in heaven with his mate finally in his arms. Three months on the training fields was far too much for his liking. He bent down to kiss her mark and take in her natural scent, the one he had missed so dearly and was instantly bombarded with another scent.

He spun her around and looked into her playful eyes; shock clearly written on his masculine face.

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you darling" she said.

"Your"

"Yes dear"

"Pupped"

She laughed quietly "yes dear"

"It's a boy"

"Yes dear"

Her laughs were soon silenced as he covered her lips with his. She instantly melted into him, taking in his warmth and his scent; Kami's she had missed him.

He led her into the room and closed the doors behind him. He had missed his mate and he was going to show her just how much.

He laid her on the bed and removed his bed clothes, as well as her own, in the blink of an eye. His male pride swelled as he took in the slight bump of her abdomen. She was starting to show meaning the pup was getting big, but not big enough that one of their 'rendezvous' would harm him.

He bent down and kissed her warm belly and smirked when his son welcomed him with a blast of his energy, this one was going to be feisty like his mother.

He slowly kissed his way up her body till he reached her lips and kissed her deeply. She sighed as she smiled and kissed him back, he could tell she had missed him too.

Careful not to place his weight on her he moved her legs apart and smiled as she gasped into their kiss when she felt just how much he had missed her. He entered her slowly, relishing the warm softness that was Kagome.

They held each other close as they showed their love to one another in the most intimate of ways; they remained that way through out the night and finished a few hours before the sun rose.

Sesshoumaru looked over his sleeping mate and thanked every Kami he could think of for sending her to him. She had changed him from the cold heartless demon who was hell bent on power and ranking to the demon he was today. He smiled when he remember what his brother had told him a few years after he had become a father.

'You are becoming more and more soft you cranky old demon, more like dad everyday'

At first he was almost insulted at being compared to his once powerful father, but as the years past he saw it as the compliment it was. Especially after Aiko was born; it seemed with every child his heart grew more powerful and his cold prideful side seemed to disappear.

It was amazing the way a strong loving woman could change even the most arrogant of demons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go everyone! Happy ending! The Key will be reposted with in a week or so and there are two new ones in the works so keep an eye out for 'guard dog' and 'hidden legends: a modern day fairy tale'!

Loves

mel


End file.
